Buscando a la pareja perfecta
by nyanko1827
Summary: UA. Giotto y Tsuna son gemelos y los dos asisten a la universidad. Giotto tiene pareja y no soporta ver a su hermano sin una, así que decide organizar algunas citas para que encuentre a la pareja perfecta como él a echo. ¿Cómo resultará todo? No es G27
1. Conociendo a los gemelos

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **UA. Tsuna y Giotto son gemelos y los dos asisten a la universidad. Giotto tiene pareja y no soporta ver a su querido hermano sin una, así que decide organizar algunas citas para que encuentre a la pareja perfecta como el a echo. ¿Cómo resultará todo?

**Pareja: **Ya me conocéis así que supongo que os lo imaginaréis, pero voy a dejar que especuléis y me digáis cual pensáis que es CX haber si acertáis XD

**Género: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias: **OoC Tsuna, siendo sincera, bastante OoC. Pero supongo que al ser mayor de edad se entiende.

**N/A: **He de decir que este fic a nacido gracias a un One-shot que leí hace muuucho, también que no voy a plagiar nada de ese fic, sólo las parejas que saldrán, es broma XD da la casualidad que a ese/a autor/a nos gustan la misma pareja XP

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Capítulo I: Conociendo a los gemelos.**

* * *

><p>Soy Sawada Ieyasu, aunque prefiero que me llamen Giotto, tengo un hermano gemelo, Tsu-chan, como he dicho es mi hermano gemelo aunque se nos diferencia bastante, el es castaño y yo rubio, sus orbes son de color miel mientras que mis orbes son de un azul cielo, también nos gustan cosas distintas, mientras que a mi me gusta salir de fiesta y divertirme con mis amigos, mi hermano prefiere quedarse en casa y estudiar, no es que no tenga amigos porque si los tiene, es más que… como es tímido le cuesta desmelenarse. Los dos estudiamos en la universidad, y hasta en esto nos diferenciamos, yo estoy en la rama de artes y ciencias, también medicina pero esta aparte, mientras que él está en la de humanidades y sicología, también estudia economía aunque esta a parte, ¿veis? Somos completamente distintos, aunque nos parezcamos como dos gotas de agua, somos como la noche y el día.<p>

::0::

Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque muchos me llaman Tsu-kun o Tsu-chan, tengo un hermano gemelo, Gio-chan, aunque no nos parecemos mucho, sólo en el físico. Los dos somos de la misma estatura, y nuestro cabello es indomable. Pero en lo demás como ya he dicho no nos parecemos mucho, a mí me gusta estar encerrado en mi habitación estudiando o leyendo algún libro, mientras que a mi hermano le gusta salir a divertirse con sus amigos y pareja, yo también salgo pero no tan seguido como mi hermano. En lo que si nos parecemos es en lo mucho que nos gusta estudiar idiomas, sabemos Japonés, Inglés, Italiano, Español, Chino, Ruso y muchos otros. Muchos dicen que somos como dos gotas de agua, aunque yo pienso que somos como la noche y el día.

::0::

En la residencia Sawada, Nana estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para sus dos hijos y haciendo tiempo hasta que fuera la hora para despertarles. Nana está muy orgullosa de sus dos niños, los dos ingresaron en la mejor universidad de Japón, la universidad de Tokio o mayormente conocida como Todai. Nana no cabía de gozo, sus niños del alma iban a ser licenciados de esa prestigiosa universidad, ella nunca les pidió mucho, sólo que aprobaran y gozaran de la vida así que ya imaginaréis lo orgullosa que se sentía al saber que estudiaban en la Todai.

En la familia eran ella, sus dos niños y su marido. Hablando de él, su marido se llama Sawada Iemitsu, y trabaja para una gran multinacional, viaja por el todo mundo haciendo negocios para la empresa, es por eso que pocas veces estaba en casa. Aunque no le gustara mucho el no verle en casa, ella se fiaba que no le era infiel, porque si un día se enteraba de que la había engañado con cualquier furcia… su marido sabría quien es Sawada Nana. Su hijo mayor era parecido a su marido, los dos rubios y de carácter alegre y vivaz, en cambio su hijo menor se parecía a ella, los dos castaños y de carácter afable.

Nana miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de despertar a sus hijos, así que sirvió la comida en los platos y subió las escaleras hasta quedar delante de una de las puertas. Sabía por experiencia que primero debía despertar a su hijo menor, Tsuna, ¿por qué? Bueno, porque él no se entretenía tanto en el baño y su hijo mayor se tiraba horas. Nana a veces se burlaba de eso diciéndole a Giotto que debería haber sido mujer en vez de hombre, y siempre recibía como respuesta un grito indignado de Giotto y una risa entre dientes de Tsuna.

Abrió la puerta de su hijo menor y entró, encontrándola como siempre, los libros de estudio en el escritorio abiertos, algún que otro envoltorio de un aperitivo en la pequeña mesa de centro, libros de lectura cerca de su cama y las gafas de leer en la mesita de noche, dando a entender que estuvo leyendo antes de irse a dormir, Nana se rió entre dientes, su hijo se esforzaba siempre para dar lo mejor en todo. Y le entendía hubo una época en el que llamaban a su querido hijo Dame-Tsuna, pero gracias a uno de sus amigos, su Tsu-kun era quien es hoy.

—Tsu-kun querido, es hora de levantarse —le dijo zarandeándole un poco, pero como siempre no había manera.

Una de las peores cualidades, o mejores depende de cómo lo mires, es que los dos tenían el sueño pesado igual que su padre. No podías levantarlos amablemente, porque no lo conseguías, así que Nana hizo lo de siempre, cogió uno de los libros de lectura y con el canto del libro le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza a su hijo.

—¡ITAI!—Ese truco era muy efectivo, se levantaban ipso facto, deberá darle las gracias al amigos de Tsuna más tarde, por darle la idea—. ¡Kaa-san! ¡Eso ha dolido!—Le gritó mientras se acariciaba la protuberancia que iba a salirle.

—Mou, pero Tsu-kun, sino es así no hay manera de levantarte —dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—Está bien, está bien. Gio-chan sigue durmiendo, ¿verdad?—Le preguntó.

—Exacto, ahora iré a despertarle —le dijo a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la puerta para salir.

Mientras Nana iba a despertar a su hermano, Tsuna se dirigió hacia el baño, para hacer su rutina diaria.

Ahora era el turno de su hijo mayor, bueno no es que fuera muy mayor a Tsuna, es sólo que nació el primero por segundos. Al entrar a la habitación, también la encontró como siempre, los libros de estudio bien ordenados en el escritorio, mangas en la pequeña mesa de centro junto a algunos envoltorios de aperitivos, alrededor de la cama algunos CD's y el reproductor de música encendido pero sin sonar nada, dando a entender que estuvo escuchando música antes de dormirse. Nana sonrió, Tsuna era el niño bueno, mientras que Giotto era el rebelde, pero los dos eran igual de importantes para ella, no hacia nunca distinciones, los dos eran igual de buenos en todo e igual de malos en lo mismo.

Se acercó a la cama de su hijo mayor y procedió a hacer lo mismo que con Tsuna.

—Ie-kun querido, es hora de levantarse —le dijo zarandeándole un poco, pero como siempre no había manera.

Así que hizo como con su hijo menor, sacó el libro que le cogió a Tsuna y lo levantó, dándole un golpe seco en la cabeza con el canto del libro.

—¡ITAI!—Gritó su hijo mayor tocándose la parte abusada y mirando al culpable, y ahí estaba su querida madre sonriéndole con el arma blanca, alías el libro de lectura—. ¡Kaa-san! ¡¿Qué quieres hacer con eso? ¡¿Dejarme tonto o qué?

—Mou, Ie-kun esa es la única manera de despertaros a los dos —le dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—¡Maldita sea la hora en que ese amigo de Tsu-chan te contó esto para despertarnos!—Gritó enfadado su hijo.

—Opino lo mismo, tendré que hablar con Reborn acerca de las malas ideas que da —dijo Tsuna apareciendo en la puerta de su hermano ya vestido y aún acariciándose la parte abusada.

—Pues yo pienso que es una buena manera de despertaros, voy a agradecérselo a Reborn-kun en cuanto le vea —dijo su madre dándole el libro a Tsuna, saliendo de la habitación, y yéndose hacia abajo.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando a su madre cuando se iba, alucinando, ¿le parecía bien que a sus hijos se le fueran las neuronas con esos golpes? Los dos suspiraron. Tsuna miró a su hermano y se acercó a él.

—Gio-chan ya tienes el baño a tu libre disposición —le dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia.

—No te burles de mí Tsu-chan —le dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza y se levantaba para ir al baño.

—Sí, sí. Baja rápido, o sino se nos hará tarde como siempre, y esta vez no voy a esperarte que tengo examen —le dijo a la vez que salía de la habitación, iba a la suya a dejar el libro y bajaba las escaleras, recibiendo como respuesta la mano de su hermano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Al bajar a la cocina se encontró a su madre esperándoles a los dos, le sonrió y se sentó donde siempre en uno de los lados de su madre, a la hora y media bajó Giotto, viendo a su madre sonriéndole y a su hermano fulminándole con la mirada, Giotto les sonrió y se rasco la mejilla, sentándose en la otra silla al lado de su madre.

—Aaah~ ¿ves, Tsu-kun? Ie-kun debería haber nacido chica —le dijo Nana a su hijo menor.

—Tienes toda la razón, Kaa-san. Al menos, seguramente cumpliría con lo dicho —dijo Tsuna mordía un trozo de pan tostado y se bebía la leche.

—Tsu-kun, no puedes sólo comer eso —le regañó su madre.

—Si Gio-chan hubiera bajado antes hubiera comido todo el almuerzo Kaa-san, pero como no ha podido ser, me he de ir.

—¡Eh! Lo he hecho todo en una hora y media.

—Claro, normalmente tardas más —le dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre y cogía su bento, dirigiéndose a la puerta y yéndose.

—¡AH! ¡Espérame, Tsu-chan!—Dijo Giotto haciendo lo mismo que Tsuna, comiéndose una tostada y bebiéndose la leche, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y yéndose hacia la puerta para seguir a su hermano menor.

—Aaah~ a veces Tsu-kun parece el mayor. Con lo lindos que eran los dos de pequeños —suspiró Nana, recogiendo los platos de la mesa y empezando su rutina diaria.

::0::

Los dos estaban de camino a la universidad, la suerte que tenían es que al empezarla, vieron que deberían tomar algunos trenes y hacer algunos transbordos, normal, Namimori y Tokio no eran precisamente vecinos, estaban bastante lejos el uno del otro, por eso cuando su padre supo que fueron aceptados en la Todai, decidió mudarse cerca y desde ese día vivían en Tokio. Que es muy distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados, de un pueblo donde todos o casi todos se conocen a una ciudad tan grande como lo es Tokio, como veis es un gran cambio, pero se acomodaron enseguida.

En la universidad se encontraron con amigos de antes, Giotto se encontró con su amigo de la infancia, G, quien le presentó a Asari Ugetsu el hijo de un sacerdote sintoísta. También se encontró con Daemon, alguien que siempre le gustaba hacer bromas a todos, y con su pareja, Alaude, que este último parecía llevar colgado a las espaldas a Knuckle, un ex boxeador y ahora aprendiz de sacerdote. La primera vez que vio a su pareja con alguien tan espontaneo, tan vivaz, tan gritón, tan extremo, no se lo pudo creer, pero bueno el no quiere escoger las amistades de Alaude, aunque Knuckle le caía muy bien, es simpático e hizo una gran amistad con él, Lampo al ser menor que ellos aún le quedaban dos años para poder ingresar.

Tsuna también se encontró con la gente que se juntaba en la escuela, Luche una chica muy amable y simpática, muchas veces le recordaba a su madre, Fong, el primo de Alaude, era increíble el como dos personas que eran parientes podían ser tan distintas, aunque bueno, él y su hermano también eran parientes y eran distintos, Lal junto a Colonello que ellos dos le presentaron a Viper o Mammon, se liaba mucho a la hora de nombrarle nunca acertaba, y también a Verde, un científico que la primera vez que le vio le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero que cuando fue hablando con él se dio cuenta de que era buena persona, dentro de lo que cabe, Skull, el pobre Skull era tratado por todos, menos por Luche, Fong y Tsuna, como un felpudo, esclavo, sirviente, saco de boxeo como queráis llamarle, Haru su mejor amiga, la conoció en el parvulario y cuando entraron en la primaria cada uno tomó escuelas distintas y ahora estaban otra vez juntos en la universidad y Reborn el mejor amigo de Tsuna, ellos dos se conocieron en la primaria cuando Tsuna se lamentaba de no poder ir a la misma escuela que su amiga y desde que se conocen siempre han ido juntos a todos los cursos, también hay que decir que si Tsuna es el de hoy en día, es gracias a las tutorías de Reborn.

Muchos dirían que al ser gemelos, habían ido a las mismas escuelas, pues estáis equivocados, si que fueron al mismo parvulario, pero después en la primaria se separaron, Giotto quería ir a una pública y se inscribió a la escuela de Namimori, en cambio Tsuna quería estar tan cerca como pudiese de Haru, así que se inscribió en la escuela Aka, ahí conoció a Irie Shoichi junto al resto de sus amigos, pero él en el primer año de la escuela secundaria se mudo al extranjero para poder estudiar ingeniería robótica, a veces se comunicaban por uno de los inventos de Spanner, un amigo que Shoichi hizo, pero que se llevaban muy bien con él. Shoichi y Spanner eran buenos amigos de los gemelos.

Los dos estaban en frente de la universidad y entraron en el campus, cada uno se fue por un camino distinto, Giotto se encontró con su pareja y los dos se fueron a buscar el resto del grupo, encontrándolo debajo de un árbol, uniéndose a ellos en la animada charla, aunque Alaude no hablaba mucho. Y Tsuna se encontró con Reborn esperándole para irse los dos a clase, donde los demás ya les esperaban, se sentaron en sus puestos y se unieron a la charla. Cuando las clases empezaron, cada uno se fue a la suya y comenzó otro día de rutina diaria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal~? Se que estoy ocupada y encima voy y empiezo otro fic lo se es para darme, pero que se le va ha hacer.

Supongo que todos conocéis la Todai~ Es la que sale en el manga de Love Hina, Death Note (cuando nuestro querido Light y L van juntos a clase), Junjou Romantica (Usagi-san es licenciado de la Universidad de Tokio) y muchos otros mangas~

_Curiosidades, básicamente por si os interesa:_

Universidad de Tokio es Tokio Daigaku en japonés y abreviado es Todai.

Nos leemos~


	2. ¿Qué problema? Haru y Luce al rescate

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Advertencias: **OoC Tsuna, siendo sincera, bastante OoC.

**N/A: **Aviso no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona una universidad, si algo no está bien y sabéis como funciona me lo decís y yo lo arreglo~

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Capítulo II: ¿Qué problema? Haru y Luce al rescate.**

* * *

><p>Giotto estaba reunido con sus amigos en el patio del campus bajo un árbol de Sakura. Sus amigos, G, Asari, Daemon, Knuckle y Alaude, cada uno con sus cosas, los dos primeros mantenían una discusión de una sola cara, Daemon estaba estudiando para un examen que tenía dentro de dos horas, Knuckle estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol echando una siesta, y Alaude también estaba sentado pero con Giotto entre sus piernas. Giotto suspiró, captando la atención de todos.<p>

—¿Sucede algo, Giotto?—Le preguntó G que desde ya hacía rato Giotto no dejaba de suspirar, el nombrado al darse cuenta de que le miraban se sentó mejor y les dio una mirada avergonzada.

—No es nada…

—Giotto…—le advirtió Alaude.

—Está bien, está bien… es mi hermano —dijo finalmente.

—¿Tú hermano?—Preguntó Asari confundido.

—Sí, veréis…—no le dio tiempo a acabar ya que el timbre sonó, advirtiéndoles de que ya era hora de empezar las clases.

—Hablamos luego—dijo G mientras se iba, los demás se fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

Las primeras horas antes del almuerzo pasaron rápidas, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban reunidos otra vez en el árbol de esta mañana almorzando y charlando animadamente, bueno… lo que se entiende de animado por ellos, y más teniendo en cuanta que tienen a alguien extremo, a alguien antisocial, a alguien que le encanta molestar a los demás y a alguien muy irascible, así que se entiende lo animados que estaban… hasta que G se acordó de la conversación a medias que dejaron.

—¿Y bien?—Le preguntó a Giotto, el cual estaba con un bocado de su almuerzo en la boca.

—Men, ¿gue?—Contesto con la boca llena.

—O comes o hablas, las dos cosas a la vez no, Giotto —le reprendió Alaude, el nombrado acabo de engullir todo su almuerzo antes de ponerse a hablar, dejando a los presentes algo atónitos.

—Nufufufu, si que tienes hambre Giotto —comentó Daemon, el rubio ignoró el comentario y carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

—Bueno, como todos sabéis tengo un hermano gemelo —comenzó, todos asintieron, ya conocían a Tsuna—. Perfecto, ¡porque quiero encontrarle pareja!—Gritó levantando los puños.

—Eso es entrometerse en la vida ajena, Giotto —le recalcó G frunciendo el ceño.

—Y a mí que. Es mi hermano y merece que alguien le clame de atenciones —le contestó con un puchero.

—Es una mala idea.

—¡¿Eh? Alaude pensaba que ibas a apoyarme.

—Giotto… por mucho que me encante meterme en la vida de los demás… prefiero no hacerlo con la de tú hermano —comentó Daemon recordando la última vez que lo hizo y se estremeció, cosa rara en él, ya que pocas cosas le dan 'miedo'.

—Es la vida extrema de tu hermano, es mejor no entrometernos —razonó el aprendiz de sacerdote.

—Pues porque es mi hermano quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué opinas Asari? ¿Me ayudas?—Le preguntó a su amigo japonés que había estado callado. Todos dirigieron su mirada a él.

—Es tú hermano… y entiendo que quieras ayudarle en eso…—empezó, alegrando al rubio y cabreando a los demás—. Pero eso es cosa suya Giotto, déjalo tranquilo —acabó al notar todas las miradas asesinas en su ser.

Esa respuesta dejó devastado al rubio, se levantaron y dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, todos tranquilos y charlando entre ellos, excepto Giotto que un aura depresiva le envolvía. Lo que no sabían es que dos mujeres les habían estado escuchando, una morena de media melena y ojos marrones, y la otra de cabellera verde azulada recogida en una coleta baja y ojos azules, debajo de uno de sus ojos llevaba tatuado una flor amarilla.

—¿Lo has oído Haru-chan?

—Sí, Luce-chan.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron pícaramente, por fin podrían entrometerse en la vida privada de su mejor amigo. Ahí tenían la oportunidad perfecta. A las dos les envolvió un aura de pura perversidad mientras reían siniestramente.

En otra parte del campus, Tsuna estaba sentado en un banco junto a Reborn, Fong y Verde, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Asustado miró por todos lados.

—¿Tsuna-san? ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó extrañado Fong.

Tsuna seguía mirando alrededor del campus para ver si encontraba el o la culpable de su escalofrío, sin hacer caso de la pregunta.

—Dame-Tsuna, haz caso —le reprendió Reborn.

Ante el mote, Tsuna volteó su rostro y le encaró.

—No me llames así, asaltacunas —contraatacó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del mayor.

—No soy un asaltacunas, Dame-Tsuna.

—Ni yo soy Dame, pedófilo —los insultos iban a peor, pero los dos compañeros que les acompañaban no hicieron caso, ya estaban acostumbrados.

—Tsuna —le amenazó Reborn.

—No se de que te quejas Reborn —habló de repente Verde, captando la atención de los tres—. Tsunayoshi tiene razón, tú tienes 21 casi 22 y estás saliendo con un mocoso de 13 años —Verde apoyó el insulto de Tsuna.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se ensanchó ante la victoria, que pocas veces tenía todo hay que decirlo.

—No es mí culpa que ese mocoso se lanzara a mí, además, al menos tengo muchas más citas y encuentros nocturnos que tu, Dame-Tsuna —Reborn sonrió petulante ante su clara victoria.

Tsuna refunfuño algo incoherente y se cruzó de brazos. Haciendo que la sonrisa de Reborn creciera aún más.

De lejos vieron a Haru y a Luce acercarse a ellos, con una sonrisa tierna en los rostros de las dos mujeres, cosa que hizo que los cuatro temblaran, pobre alma la que estuviera en mente de ellas en ese mismo instante. Cuando las dos estuvieron frente a ellos, dirigieron su mirada a Tsuna, el cual se encogió e hizo ademán de esconderse tras Reborn, pero no resultó. Haru le cogió de un brazo y Luce del otro.

—Nos lo llevamos~ —dijeron al unísono y con voz cantarina.

Los tres vieron como se llevaban al pobre de Tsuna a rastras, sin poder hacer nada. Era un suicidio meterse en el plan de ellas, las dos daban mucho miedo cuando se enfadaban, mejor no hacerlo y dejarlas hacer lo que quisieran con Tsuna.

—¿Qué nos toca ahora?—Preguntó Reborn como si nada hubiera pasado.

::0::

Haru y Luce llegaron a una parte bastante lejos donde dejaron a Tsuna ahí y le dejaron bien claro, que no debía moverse por nada del mundo, si no… que se preparara para las consecuencias. Asustado asintió vigorosamente sin querer contradecirlas, él tenía mal carácter como su querida y adorada madre, pero ellas le superaban con creces, mejor hacer lo que quisiesen. Una vez tuvieron confirmado que su víct– amigo, iba a quedarse quieto, fueron a hablar con Giotto.

Las dos aparecieron en la clase del rubio, que aún no había comenzado, y le sacaron a rastras ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué queréis?—Giotto intentó zafarse del agarre, pero fue en vano.

—Tranquilo, Giotto-san. Hemos escuchado que quiere entrometerse en la vida amorosa de Tsuna-san —explicó Haru.

—Y es por eso que queremos ayudar, a la vista que tus mejores amigos no van hacer nada, nosotras nos ofrecemos voluntarias —acabó Luce.

El rostro de Giotto se iluminó ante esa noticia, al fin alguien que le entendía, alguien que se aburría tanto como él y quería meterse en la vida de alguien… no, olvidad eso y empecemos de nuevo. Al fin alguien que le entendía, alguien que quería ayudarle para que su hermano fuese feliz como él… sí, esto queda mejor. Giotto salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a las dos mujeres delante de él.

—¿Y que tenéis planeado?—Preguntó ansioso. Haru y Luce se miraron.

—Tenemos la candidata perfecta para Tsuna-san —dijo Haru levantando el dedo índice y cerrando los ojos.

Giotto las miró interrogante.

—Akemi Takeda. Una chica alegre, morena y ojos oscuros, mide 160 cm, tiene buen cuerpo y busto, estudia en la rama de ciencias. Y lo más importante… está locamente enamorada de Tsu-chan —Luce describió a la chica mientras la señalaba para que Giotto la viese.

—Habéis hecho los deberes, por lo que veo —silbó el rubio mientras miraba de cabeza a pies a la chica—. Es una pena que me gusten los hombres… por cierto, ¿cómo sabéis que Tsuna es hetero?—Les preguntó extrañado, ni él, su propio hermano, sabía eso.

—Tsuna-san no es hetero —dijo Haru de brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? Si no lo es, ¿por qué ella?

Haru y Luce miraron con desaprobación y negando con la cabeza a Giotto.

—¿Qué?—Dijo en tono ofendido.

—Tsuna-san es bi. Le da igual que sea hombre o mujer —explicó Haru como sui fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Luce la secundó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Oh!—Giotto juntó las manos como si hubiera descubierto la gran cosa—. Volviendo al tema principal. ¿Cómo haréis para que ellos dos salgan? Tsu-chan no es de los que se deja encandilar por cualquiera, sino ya estaría saliendo con Reborn o cualquiera que intentó conquistarle.

—Está todo previsto, Giotto. Tú déjanos a nosotras el juntarlos y luego observaremos como van las cosas —Haru y Luce se fueron hace la chica y hablaron con ella.

A lo lejos, Giotto veía las distintas expresiones que se formaban en el rostro de Akemi Takeda. Era tan expresiva como su hermano gemelo, es posible que pudieran llegar a entenderse… no, imposible. Siempre se a dicho que los opuestos se atraen, si ella fuera lo opuesto a su hermano posiblemente lograría su objetivo, pero son bastante parecidos.

Además, a su hermano… bueno, no sabe que tipo de persona le gusta, ya que nunca ha hablado sobre ese tema con él. Pero si eran tan parecidos como todos dicen, entonces a Tsuna no le gustará tener como pareja a una que se sonroja cada dos por tres, o que hará todo lo que él pida, y que se resistirá en la cama, porque hasta que no se casen no va a darle su virginidad. No seguro que a su hermano le gustan de otro tipo, pero a ver como le dices a esas dos esto, sin que se enfaden. Giotto suspiró.

Haru y Luce se despidieron de la chica y volvieron hacia donde estaba el rubio, las dos sonriendo.

—Giotto-san~ Ya hemos logrado que ella tenga una cita con Tsuna-san~ —dijo con voz cantarina Haru.

—Aquí —Luce le entregó un papel—. Esta es la dirección donde está la cafetería donde hemos programado la cita. Ahora solo queda Tsu-chan.

Giotto se guardó el trozo de papel y junto a las dos se fueron hacia donde estaba su hermano, al fin su hermano tendría la vida amorosa que se merecía. Y él se encargaría de eso. Hará lo que haga falta, si ella no sirve entonces irá a por otra u otro y listo. Nadie se escapa de los jueg– de la preocupación de un hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Y después de tanto tiempo aquí el segundo capi~ buff, nunca antes me había costado escribir tanto un capi en serio, que horror. No sabía como empezarlo, sabía el como acabarlo pero no empezarlo, que mal, eso es algo horrible.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Bianchixgokudera25 (aquí segundo capi, el tercero no tardará tanto como este, lo juro no voy a tardar tanto)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (ya dije que no es algo que haya tenido preparado, una idea que me rondaba y la plasme, te entiendo le falta algo que los demás fics si tienen y este no)

Dametsuna (no vas mal con la pareja, pero… bueno, ya verás XD Siento mucho la tardanza)

YukinoMare (por supuesto que otros lo acosarán, sobre todo uno con el peinado en forma de piña~)

Nos leemos~


	3. Primera candidata

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Advertencias: **OoC Tsuna, siendo sincera, bastante OoC.

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda, tercer capi antes de lo previsto~

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Capítulo III: Primera Candidata.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se encontraba de pie delante de una cafetería, una que conocían su hermano y él. La dueña es una mujer muy amable y de edad avanzada, siempre atiende a los clientes con una sonrisa y tiene puesta música de ambiente para darle un aspecto de comodidad al lugar. Por eso, cada vez que salían a tomar algo, venían a esta cafetería y es por eso que no le gustaba compartir esta lugar con alguien que sólo vería una vez y ya está.<p>

Con un suspiro, entró a la cafetería y se fue a sentarse donde siempre, cuando la dueña le vio, se acercó a Tsuna pidiéndole si quería lo de siempre, y el moreno tuvo que declinar la oferta para más tarde, ya que esperaba a alguien, ¿a quién? Ni idea, sus dos amigas no le habían dicho a quien estaba esperando, ni el nombre ni el género de la persona. Así que lo único que podía hacer era llegar antes, sentarse y esperar a que ese alguien apareciese y se sentara junto a él. ¿Qué como a pasado esto? Bueno…

_~Flash Back~_

Tsuna estaba en la parte del campus donde esas dos le habían dejado, cansado de estar de pie, se sentó en el césped y sacó su reproductor de música. Si hubiera traído encima algún libro, entonces podría haber estado leyendo para matar el tiempo, pero como le cogieron de improviso, pues ya se sabe, a aguantarse.

A los tres cuarto de hora, Tsuna las vio volver junto a su hermano. Y lo peor de todo, los tres llevaban una estúpida y encantadora sonrisa enganchada en sus rostros. Su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando su hermano sonreía así es que ya había echo alguna de las suyas, y si encima le secundaban ellas, aún peor. Más vale prepararse.

Haru, Luce y Giotto llegaron donde estaba Tsuna y le levantaron.

—Tsu-chan, toma —Giotto le entregó un trozo de papel.

—¿Perdón? Me parece que me he perdido —dijo confuso y mirando el papel doblado.

—Tsuna-san has de ir a este lugar sobre las seis de la tarde.

—¿Por qué?—Dijo mientras abría el papel y leía donde debía ir.

—Te hemos preparado una cita Tsu-chan. Así que compórtate —le dijo seria Luce.

Dicho esto los tres se fueron, dejando a Tsuna petrificado. ¿Cita? ¿Le habían organizado una cita? Tsuna volvió a mirar el papel, bueno, el lugar lo conocía, suele ir a tomar algo con el resto del grupo.

_~Fin Flash Back~_

Y así es como ha llegado donde está ahora sentado en una de las mesas de la Cafetería Midori. Según la nota habían acordado el quedar a las seis y cuarto, y por si acaso él llegó un cuarto de hora antes, pero es que la supuesta persona que había quedado con el llevaba una hora de retraso y eso le estaba crispando. Vale, él no era muy puntual, pero tampoco llegaba tan tarde a las citas.

Arto, Tsuna se levantó e hizo ademán de irse pero alguien le agarró del brazo. Volteo y se topó con una de las chicas de la universidad. Su nombre… su nombre… no se acordaba de él ahora mismo. La miro de arriba a bajo y vió que llevaba puesto una mini falda tejana, una blusa blanca con un chaleco corto tejano, una botas altas negras y un sombrero azul marino.

—L-Lo siento, Sawada-san —se disculpo bajando la mirada al ver que la observaba.

—No… no pasa nada —dijo al fin, suspirando y volviéndose a sentar. Ella al verle hacer eso le imitó.

Un silencio muy incomodo hizo acto de presencia, ella estaba nerviosa y él fue obligado a venir.

—E-Es m-muy tranquila esta cafetería —comentó intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

—Sí, a Midori-san le gusta que sus clientes estén cómodos —contestó. El silencio volvió a emerger.

La dueña al ver que su habitual ya tenía al acompañante que esperaba fue a atenderle, y Tsuna pidió lo de siempre un batido de vainilla y una torta de crema, y Akemi pidió un café con leche y una torta de frutillas, se fijó en la orden del moreno y no dudó en preguntarle.

—¿Te gustan las cosas dulces, Sawada-san?—Tsuna la miró ante la pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

—Sí.

La orden no tardó mucho en llegar, Midori-san era de las personas a las que les gusta tener a sus clientes contentos y satisfechos, y más si era alguien habitual. Los dos comían en silencio, pero lo que no sabían era que tres personas les observaban desde fuera.

::0::

En una de las esquinas de una calle, Luce, Haru y Giotto les observaban, entrar no podían, la mujer les conocía y podría delatarles, así que estaban fuera vigilando que Tsuna no metiera la pata.

—Tsuna-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Dijo Haru mordiendo un pañuelo.

—Mou, Tsu-chan es demasiado tímido y ella también —se quejó Luce.

—Esta cita es un desastre, la próxima elijo yo al candidato, ya tengo a uno —comentó Giotto al ver el desastre de cita. Las dos mujeres le miraron.

—¿Cómo que ya tienes a uno?—Preguntaron a la vez. Gitto sonrió y no dijo nada más.

Al ver que Tsuna y Akemi salían de la cafetería decidieron seguirles, aunque al menos ya hablaban más y no había tanto silencio. Menos mal, no todo iría mal.

::0::

En otro lugar, observando al trío, se encontraban G, Asari, Daemon, Knuckle y Alaude. Suspirando ante la previsibilidad de su mejor amigo, si ya se lo veían venir, y más, cuando al acabar la escuela Giotto sonreía y tarareaba una canción. No sabían como, pero el rubio convenció a esas dos para que le ayudasen y ahora el pobre moreno debía sufrir las trastadas de su hermano.

—Dios, no se porque, pero me lo imaginaba —G ocultó sus ojos con una de sus manos a la vez que suspiraba.

—Jajaja, parece ser que Giotto no es de los que se da por vencido cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza —dijo divertido Asari.

—Nufufufu, más vale que se prepare, no pienso ayudarle cuando Tsu-chan quiera venganza —ante eso, los cuatro temblaron.

Tsuna es alguien apacible y que prefiere no meterse en problemas, torpe, mal estudiante, objetivo de muchos matones, etc. pero nunca, le hagas enfadar. Y eso, ellos lo sabían y más cuando Daemon le enfadó, fue entonces que vieron al mismísimo demonio, Giotto les avisó y les previno de que no lo hicieran que el buenazo de su hermano, no era tan bueno enfadado. Y razón tenía y mucha, los dolores del castigo les duraron una semana entera.

—¡Ah! ¡Se mueven!

Los cinco continuaron siguiéndoles, rezando para que su mejor amigo mañana fuera a la universidad.

::0::

Tsuna y Akemi salieron de la cafetería una vez acabaron y comenzaron a andar por las calles de Tokio. La chica de vez en cuando comenzaba una conversación donde Tsuna siempre contestaba con sí, no, tal vez, respuestas breves para no darle muchas esperanzas a su acompañante.

La verdad, no sabía de donde habían sacado que alguien como su compañera podría gustarle. Dios, ella es tan parecido a él, se sonroja a la mínima, tartamudea cuando está nerviosa, y parece que tiene frío en la piernas ya que cada dos por tres se frota las rodillas, eso o es que está muy nerviosa. Es desesperante estar con alguien así, ahora entiende el porque Reborn siempre le estuvo machacando para que ese estúpido grito y su nerviosismo se fueran. Aunque aún ahora, a veces salen, no muy seguidos, pero en depende que cosas su parte Dame volvía, por eso Reborn aún le llamaba así.

—Sawada-san, Sawada-san —le llamó la chica intentando captar su atención.

Tsuna la miró dándose cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo?—Ante la pregunta, Tsuna se dio cuenta que ella frunció el ceño.

—No… no me ha llamado en ningún momento por mi nombre, es que acaso… ¿no le caigo bien?—Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

«Genial, ¿cómo voy a llamarla por su nombre si no me lo sé? Esos tres me han puesto en un gran aprieto, maldita sea».Tsuna frunció el ceño y bajó su mirada hacia la chica y suspiró. «Haber como le digo yo esto ahora».

—No es eso. Por supuesto que me caes bien eh… em… me caes muy bien.

Ella levantó la vista, clavando sus oscuros ojos en los claros de Tsuna. Las lágrimas ya adornaban su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me llama por mí nombre?—Volvió a insistir.

«Mierda, si que es insistente».Tsuna estaba buscando una excusa creíble, pero no encontraba con ninguna, ¿cómo decirle que está aquí a la fuerza y que no sabía ni que había quedado con ella? Imposible, lo mires como lo mires, Tsuna acaba con guantazo seguro. Nervioso, Tsuna se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—No es por nada, de verdad simplemente… que no nos conocemos y no me gusta llamar a la gente con tanta confianza —se excusó, pareció que eso calmó un poco a la chica ya que se secó las lágrimas y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Habérmelo dicho antes, Sawada-san. Si es por eso, entonces puede llamarme Takeda y ya está —le dijo inclinando la cabeza.

«¡Bien! Takeda su apellido es Takeda… ¿dónde lo he escuchado?... ¡Claro! Akemi Takeda, está en la rama de ciencias, junto a Giotto».Tsuna empezó a bailar internamente, al fin sabía quien era.

—Entonces, Takeda-san —le dijo con una sonrisa, feliz de haber descubierto al fin quien era la chica que había pasado toda la tarde con él.

Ella se sonrojó aún más al escuchar su apellido dicho por su amor platónico y escondió el rostro abochornada. Volvieron a caminar en silencio, pero ya no tan incómodo como anteriormente. De tanto en tanto charlaban pero las respuestas ya no eran tan cortas ni monótonas por parte de Tsuna. Se notaba que el saber el nombre de su compañera le quitó un peso de encima.

Al final de la tarde, Tsuna acompañó a Akemi hasta su casa, donde para sorpresa, no sólo de Tsuna, sino también de sus ocho espías, la chica beso castamente los labios del moreno y entró corriendo dentro de la casa, dejando a un muy abochornado Tsuna, eso no se lo esperaba de alguien como ella.

::0::

Los tres se quedaron de piedra, esa… esa… había besado a su mejor amigo y hermano, sin su consentimiento. Nadie puede besarle sin que ellos lo hayan aprobado. Se formó un gran silencio, que fue roto con la exclamación de Haru.

—¡Hahi! ¡A besado a Tsuna-san!—Exclamó sonrojada Haru.

—Mira que lanzada la tímida —comentó Luce con una sonrisa forzada.

Giotto estaba depresivo, un aura gris y negra le rodeaba, dejando a esas dos confusas. ¿No quería que Tsuna tuviera pareja? Bueno, lo entendían, a ellas tampoco les gustó mucho que besaran a su amigo, primero debían confirmar que sería una buena amante para el moreno, luego ya se hablaría sobre los avances. Lo que no entendían era esa depresión tan momentánea.

—¿Giotto?—El nombrado levantó la cabeza con unas lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Sucede algo?—El rubio se lanzó a los brazos de Luce llorando a lágrima viva.

—¡Voy a morir!—Exclamó de repente.

—¿Por que va a morir, Giotto-san?—El rubio las miró a las dos.

—¡Vosotras no lo entendéis!—Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Y si no lo explicas aún menos lo entenderemos.

—¡Tsu-chan va a matarme!

Luce y Haru se miraron.

—¿Por?—Dijeron a la vez.

—¡¿Por, preguntáis? Esa… esa…—comenzó Giotto señalando la puerta cerrada de la casa de Akemi—. ¡Ha besado a mi lindo hermano! ¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Ahora todas las culpas irán a mí! ¡Va a culparme de todo! ¡Voy a sufrir un horrible castigo!—Lloró aferrándose a la ropa de Luce.

Las dos se miraron otra vez poniendo expresión de 'ahora lo entendemos' y volvieron a mirar hacia Tsuna, que aún estaba delante de la puerta de su acompañante. Calmándole, siguieron a Tsuna que había salido de su estupor y había comenzado a andar hacia su casa. Giotto temblaba de miedo, su hermano tenía el mismo genio que su madre, y su madre era alguien a quien temer. La suerte, si se puede llamar así, es que Tsuna no solía mostrar su mal genio, bueno Nana tampoco, pero la vez en que Daemon cabreo a Tsuna, todos se arrepintieron de haber estado presentes y él era uno de ellos.

::0::

Por su parte, los amigos de Giotto estaban pálidos, habían observado todo lo ocurrido y habían escuchado la conversación del rubio con esas dos, quién no, Giotto lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, fijo que su hermano también lo había escuchado, y si no, es que estaba demasiado sorprendido por el beso que le había dado la chica.

—Sólo podemos rezar al extremo por Giotto —comentó Knuckle juntando las manos y comenzando a orar, Asari siguió su ejemplo.

—No seáis imbéciles —les golpeo G en la cabeza—. Puede que tenga suerte y que el shock le dure bastante a Tsuna —los cuatro le miraron por el comentario echo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —Alaude dijo secamente.

—Nufufufu, Giotto estaba avisado de que algo podría ir mal y no ha hecho caso, ahora que se atienda a las consecuencias.

—Qué malos sois vosotros dos, es posible que G tenga razón —ahora era el turno de Asari de recibir cuatro miradas incrédulas.

—Asari… que eso es imposible al extremo —suspiró Knuckle continuando con su rezo.

Asari y Knuckle continuaron rezando por la vida de su amigo mientras eran arrastrados por un malhumorado G, Alaude y Daemon decidieron hacer acto de presencia ante su amigo.

::0::

Giotto continuaba aferrado a Luce mientras seguían a Tsuna, de repente, Giotto notó una mano agarrándole del hombro, cosa que le hizo saltar de miedo y dar un agudo grito, el cual competía con el de su hermano, dejando a todos los presentes sordos.

—¡Giotto no grites! ¡Que somos nosotros!—Se quejó G.

Luce, Haru y el mencionado voltearon hacia la voz, topándose con los azulados ojos del amante del rubio y los rojizos de su mejor amigo. Luego, continuo mirando a su alrededor y vió que Asari, Knuckle y Daemon también se encontraban ahí.

—Me habéis dado un susto de muerte —se quejó el rubio—. Pensaba que era Tsuna —suspiró de alivio, viendo como los siete se apartaban de él caminando hacia atrás y con los rostros pálidos—. ¿Qué os pasa? Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma, jajaja —comentó totalmente ajeno a la peligrosa aura que salí de detrás suyo.

—Onii-chan —dijo una encantadora voz detrás de él, Giotto tembló de miedo en cuanto escuchó ese tono—. Debo agradecerte por la cita tan increíble que has organizado —volvió a decir la voz, los acompañantes de Giotto ya habían desaparecido todos, sólo quedaba una gran nube de polvo, dejando a los dos gemelos solos.

—¡Traidores!—Gritó el rubio mientras era arrastrado por su hermano pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Tercer capi~ como dije no he tardado tanto, fusososo *0*

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!


	4. Interludio I

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Interludio I: Daemon, te avisé.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna tenía once años e iba a sexto grado de la primaria, igual que su hermano gemelo Ieyasu. Hoy estaba en su casa junto a Reborn haciendo la tarea, Nana también se encontraba en la casa, el único que aún no había vuelto era Giotto, pero bueno, sabía que estaba con sus amigos y no le preocupaba mucho. Nana estaba haciendo la cena, cuando al abrir el frigorífico se dio cuenta de que le faltaban unos ingredientes. Con un suspiro llamó a su hijo para que bajara, el cual no tardó mucho en acatar la orden de su madre y de caerse por las escaleras al correr.<p>

—¡Tsu-kun! ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó una vez estuvo al lado de su torpe hijo.

—Sí, no pasa nada. ¿Qué quieres, Kaa-san?

Nana suspiró de alivio y ayudó a Tsuna para que se levantara, Reborn estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio al moreno tropezar y caerse, mira que le tenía advertido que no corriese mientras bajaba las escaleras pero él ni caso.

—Tsu-kun, he de salir a comprar, y vas a quedarte solo junto a Reborn-kun —dijo a la vez que miraba al amigo de su hijo—. Toma, Tsu-kun. No dejes que Renorn-kun te ponga las manos encima, ¿sí?—Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba tres cuchillos de la cocina, haciendo que a Reborn le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Entendido, Kaa-san —Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando los cuchillos con gusto.

—Bien, no voy a tardar mucho, comportaos —una vez dicho, Nana cogió el monedero y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer.

—¿Te ha dado cuchillos?—Preguntó incrédulo Reborn, Tsuna le miró con confusión.

—Claro, siempre lo hace ¿no es normal?

—La verdad… no que yo sepa, no es normal entregarle a tu hijo cuchillos.

—Hum —Tsuna se quedó pensativo por la respuesta ya que él lo encontraba normal que su madre les entregara un juego de tres cuchillos a los dos cada vez que se quedaban solos o venía alguien que no conocía.

—¿Puedo saber el porqué lo hace?—Preguntó al ver que Tsuna no iba a contárselo sino preguntaba.

—¡Oh! Bueno, pasó un día en que Oto-san trajo a un compañero de su trabajo a casa. A la hora de ir a dormir, ese hombre nos preguntó a Gio-chan y a mí si queríamos dormir con él, Kaa-san al escucharlo sacó uno de los cuchillos de cocina que tiene y comenzó a atacar a ese hombre. Desde ese día siempre que hay alguien en casa y nos quedamos a solas o simplemente se acerca mucho a nosotros Kaa-san nos los da —le dijo sonriente a su amigo.

—Ya veo, intentaron quitaros vuestra inocencia delante de Nana-san y a ella no le gustó nada. Bueno, volvamos arriba para terminar la tarea.

—¡Sí!

Los dos volvieron a subir a la habitación del moreno para acabar la tarea y de paso, Reborn intentaría hacer que su amigo cabeza hueca dejara de serlo tanto. Al cabo de una hora, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Giotto junto a G, Daemon y Alaude entrando en la casa. El primero fue hacia la habitación de su hermano después de haber dejado a sus amigos en el salón para avisarle de que ya estaba en casa.

—¡Tsu-chan! ¡Estoy en casa!—Giotto abrió la puerta de golpe y entró gritando, sobresaltando a su hermano que miró asustado hacia la puerta.

—¡Gio-chan! ¡Me has asustado!—Se quejó el menor.

—Lo siento —Giotto abrazó a Tsuna y comenzó a restregarle su rostro por la espalda pidiéndole perdón por asustarle.

—Mou, Gio-chan, no seas pesado —Tsuna intentó zafarse del abrazo de su hermano sin éxito.

—Giotto, Dame-Tsuna debe estudiar —le reclamó Reborn al gemelo mayor, haciendo que el rubio le mirase mal y se abrazara más a su hermano.

—Hago lo que quiero.

—Gio-chan, Reborn tiene razón, suéltame.

—Con una condición —Tsuna le miró interrogante, haría cualquier cosa para sacarse ahora mismo a su hermano de encima—. Duerme conmigo esta noche —Tsuna se lo pensó un rato, el dormir con su hermano era estresante, no estaba quieto y siempre daba patadas, aunque claro, él tampoco podía decir mucho que hacía lo mismo, después de analizar los pros y los contras, Tsuna asintió—. ¡Yay!—Giotto gritó eufórico.

—Con una condición —ahora era el turno de Tsuna en pedir lo que quisiera—. Que tus amigos y tú no hagáis ruido, necesito que esto me entre en la cabeza —le señaló la hoja de la tarea.

—¡Entendido! ¡No dejaré que hagan ruido, Tsu-chan!—Giotto salió de la habitación corriendo para avisar a sus amigos que debían comportarse.

—¿Seguro que se comportaran?—Preguntó Reborn sin acabar de creérselo.

—Más les vale, si no aprendo esto me echarán de la escuela —se quejó Tsuna concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea siendo ayudado por Reborn.

Estuvieron en silencio, al parecer Giotto estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no hacer ruido. Pero claro, todo lo bueno siempre acaba, y el silencio no duro mucho, en concreto, diez minutos. Abajo comenzó a haber un ruido ensordecedor de metales chocando, gritos para que se detuvieran y cosas rompiéndose. A Tsuna le dio un tic en la ceja, debía calmarse, seguro que su hermano cumplía y les detenía, pero el ruido no paraba, ya llevaban media hora escuchando lo mismo, Tsuna agarró sus cuchillos con fuerza, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.

A cada escalón que bajaba el ruido se intensificaba más, y las voces se hacían más claras. Al parecer su hermano si intentaba detener todo el escándalo, el problema es que no le hacían caso. Tsuna llegó abajo y abrió la sala de estar, encontrándola patas arriba.

Las figuritas de adorno de su madre estaban rotas, las fotografías tiradas por el suelo, los sillones estaban volcados, la mesita de centro partida por la mitad. Daemon y Alaude peleando y destrozándolo todo, G animándoles para que se mataran mutuamente y Giotto intentando detenerlos.

—Onii-chan —le llamó Tsuna con una sonrisa muy dulce en la cara y mirándoles.

Todos pararon en seco, volteándose hacia el origen de la voz, encontrando al hermano gemelo de su amigo. Suspiraron al ver al cobarde del moreno, se pensaban que era otra persona, la voz les había causado un miedo horrible. En cambio, Giotto no suspiró de alivio, su querido hermano le llamaba así cuando estaba muy enfadado.

—S-Suce-Sucede a-algo, T-Tsu-chan —tartamudeo el rubio confundiendo a sus amigos.

—Sí, Onii-chan. Me habías prometido que no habría jaleo, y qué es lo que me encuentro. Todo el salón destrozado —dijo mientras sacaba uno de los cuchillos.

—L-Lo s-siento, T-Tsu-chan. P-Pero Daemon a-a p-provocado a A-Alaude y-y…—Giotto intentaba justificarse.

—¡Oh! ¿Ha sido Daemon-san?—Preguntó inocentemente mientras balanceaba el cuchillo.

—Nufufufu, no deberías jugar con cosas peligrosa, Tsu-chan —se burló Daemon acercándose al moreno.

—¿Jugar? ¿Quién ha dicho que esté jugando?—Tsuna lanzó el cuchillo haciendo que rozara el rostro de Daemon y le cortara en la mejilla—. No estoy jugando, Daemon-san. Intento estudiar, pero no me dejáis —dijo mientras sacaba otro cuchillo, haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

—Tranquilo, Tsuna. Ya veras…—las palabras de G murieron en su boca al notar que una cosa afilada le cortaba una de sus mejillas y en la pared quedaba incrustado el cuchillo que anteriormente estaba en la mano de Tsuna.

—¿Alguien te ha dado permiso para hablar?—G se encogió y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Eso me parecía —Tsuna sacó el último cuchillo que le quedaba y comenzó a jugar con él—. Entonces, Daemon-san. A qué se debe todo este ruido —demando Tsuna al de peinado de fruta.

—Nufufufu, me aburría —contestó rápidamente intentando disimular el miedo que comenzaba a sentir.

—Ya veo, te aburrías y por eso has causado todo esto —dijo Tsuna mirando a su alrededor y aún jugando con el cuchillo—. Pues que sepáis que lo quiero todo recogido en menos de lo que canta un gallo —les ordenó, recibiendo de Giotto y G un rápido asentimiento.

—Nufufufu, vas listo si piensas que voy a recoger algo —ante esa respuesta, Tsuna le lanzó el cuchillo a Daemon, clavándoselo en un muslo y haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

—Ahora —Daemon se quitó el cuchillo y ayudó a sus dos amigos, Alaude decidió hacer lo mismo, sin querer tentar contra su vida. Mientras ellos recogían, Tsuna salió de la sala, dejándolos a solas.

—Tú hermano está loco, Giotto —murmuró Daemon en dirección al rubio.

—No lo está, vosotros le habéis cabreado, es vuestra culpa —Giotto defendió a su hermano.

—Veo que tenéis suficiente tiempo como para charlar —comentó una helada voz.

Al voltear, se toparon con los ojos de Tsuna, el cual había traído consigo, no sólo a su amigo, sino también cuatro urnas enromes.

—Sentaos de rodillas —ordenó el castaño.

Todos acataron la orden de inmediato, sentándose de rodillas y mirando en dirección al menor de los Sawada. Tsuna se acercó con una de las urnas, levantándola con la ayuda de Reborn, y poniéndola encima de la cabeza de Daemon, repitieron el proceso tres veces más. Una vez todos tenían las urnas encima de la cabeza, Tsuna habló.

—Vais a estar todo el tiempo que yo esté estudiando en esta posición y con las urnas en la cabeza. No quiero que caigan, ¿queda claro?—Los cuatro respondieron con un inaudible sí—. Bien, porque dentro hay vino. Y si cae en el suelo ya podéis imaginaros el estropicio que pasaría —los cuatro castigados volvieron a responder con un inaudible sí—. Pues ahora me voy a mi habitación y quiero que os comportéis.

Dicho esto, Tsuna y Reborn subieron a la habitación del primero a acabar la tarea, mientras dejaban a los cuatro con su castigo. Castigo que duró siete malditas horas, y del cual se libraron porque Tsuna debía cenar. Al día siguiente ninguno de los cuatro asistió a clase, tenían las piernas entumecidas y las cervicales adoloridas, no podían moverse.

Desde ese día, Daemon siempre ha ido con pies de plomo, no quiere pasar por algo parecido, estuvo tres días encamado y con el pesado de Giotto llamándole cada dos por tres recriminándole el haber enfadado a su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Bueno, espero que haya gustado el interludio~ y aquí está el porqué del miedo xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer pero muchísimas más por leer y comentar~!

Nos leemos.


	5. Segundo candidato, despachado

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Advertencias: **OoC Tsuna, siendo sincera, bastante OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Capítulo IV: Segundo candidato, despachado.**

* * *

><p>En el campus de la universidad, estaban reunidos; G, Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon, Luce y Haru. Discutiendo sobre lo sucedido en la cita del castaño y de las consecuencias que habían traído a su amigo rubio. Intentaban sacarle de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de entrometerse en la vida del menor de los Sawada, pero no había manera ellas querían hacerlo y nada iba a hacerlas cambiar de idea.<p>

—Ya habéis visto el fracaso de la primera cita, dejadlo ya —repetía una y otra vez un molesto G.

—¡No! ¡Eso sólo ha sido un contra tiempo, a la próxima va la vencida!—Volvió a decir Haru con energía.

—Haru-san, eso se dice cuando es la tercera.

—Da igual, tenemos que buscar el segundo candidato —Luce sacó un bloc de notas, donde tenía apuntado toda la información de todos los alumnos de la escuela.

Los amigos de Giotto suspiraron, esas dos son tan cabezonas como el mayor de los Sawada.

Los pensamientos, de todos, fueron cortados por el tono de un móvil. Todos comenzaron a sacarlos para ver a quien le sonaba, hasta que Alaude les enseñó que era el suyo. Miró quien era y cuando lo vió, puso el altavoz para que todos escuchasen la conversación.

—_Alaude, soy Giotto _—decían por la otra línea.

—Sí lo sé, ¿qué quieres?

—_Haru, Luce, ¿estáis ahí?_—Preguntó ignorando la pregunta de su amante.

—¡Sí!—Respondieron al unísono.

—_Bien, quiero que habléis con G. Su hermano pequeño es el próximo candidato para mi hermano —_al escuchar eso, todos miraron al peli rojo.

—¡No me metas en esto Giotto! ¡Y menos a mi hermano!

—_Vamos no es para tanto, además, yo no podré venir en una temporada por vuestra culpa, así que hazme ese favor._

Derrotado, G asintió y cogió su móvil para llamar a su hermano.

Después de eso, cada uno se fue a sus clases, las dos chicas buscaron a Tsuna para indicarle donde debía ir esta vez. El castaño suspiro, si es que no le dejaban tranquilo y su hermano no aprendía. Le había dejado inutilizado en la cama y aún así le programaba otra cita. Si es que hay que ser o muy valiente o muy estúpido, Tsuna se decantaba por la segunda.

G estuvo explicándole a Tsuna a que hora salía su hermano de la escuela media, a cual iba y lo esencial para caerle bien a su hermano. La suerte que tuvo Tsuna, es que Reborn iba a ir a buscar a su pareja y podrían ir juntos y lo peor… que ahora se sentía un asaltacunas como lo es su amigo, ya no podría devolverle los insultos con estos, él estaba haciendo lo mismo por culpa de su hermano, pobre suicida, al parecer quería estar encamado durante más de un mes.

::0::

La tarde llegó rápida y Tsuna se fue junto a Reborn a buscar a su segunda cita, en definitiva, estaba jodido. Reborn había querido que fuera una cita doble y así llevar a su pareja, que se quejaba porque no le sacaba a pasear, ni que fuera un perro. Reborn, estuvo durante todo el camino con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad, recordándole que él también iba a estar con un menor. Si la tarde no podía empeorar.

Al llegar, Reborn y Tsuna estuvieron esperando en frente de la puerta a que salieran los dos menores. Tsuna se fijó que la escuela en la que iba el hermano de G era la misma que había ido su hermano Giotto, Nami-chuu. No había cambiado mucho, según lo que recordaba, se mantenía igual que antaño y al parecer los alumnos se comportaban, eso le pareció raro. Según su hermano, Alaude era el que se encargaba de la disciplina en la escuela media y ahora se ocupaba de la disciplina en la universidad, ¿habría dejado alguien al mando? No, seguramente su leyenda habrá dejado aterrados a los alumnos. Sí, seguro que es eso, es imposible que haya alguien tan aterrador como lo es el amante de su hermano.

Esperando a que el hermano de G y la pareja de Reborn salieran, Tsuna comenzó a observar a los estudiantes, fijándose en dos de ellos que discutían. Curioso, decidió acercarse a la pareja, viendo que uno de ellos era la viva imagen de G y el otro de Asari, acordándose de la descripción que le hizo el peli rojo sobre su hermano y viendo que encajaba perfectamente con el peli plateado, Tsuna se acercó, tacándole el hombro al chico. El cual volteo mostrando un feo ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú que quieres, viejo?—Espetó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Gokudera, debes ser más amable, seguro que se ha perdido —comentó su compañero.

—Eres el hermano de G-san, ¿verdad?—Preguntó ignorando los dos comentarios, los menores se tensaron ante eso.

—Y tú debes ser la maldita cita que me ha organizado el imbécil de mi hermano —dijo molesto y mirándole con ira.

—Como si yo quisiera pasar el rato con un niño menor a mí —Tsuna empezaba a no gustarle el chico, muy mal hablado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué ha dicho?—Ahora el que preguntó fue el mini clon de Asari.

—Que no es el único que está obligado a esto, si fuera por mí, ahora estaría en casa.

—¡Pues lárgate a tu maldita casa!—Le espetó el de cabellos plateados.

—Si fuera así de fácil lo haría. Pero voy a tener a mi hermano dándome la tarde sobre que he desperdiciado su buena voluntad —le replicó molesto, el chico no es el único obligado a esto.

—Maa, maa, calmaos los dos. Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Yamamoto Takeshi y él es Gokudera Hayato.

—Encantado, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi y siento mucho los problemas de mi hermano, se le ha metido en la cabeza meterse en mi vida y aquí estamos —dijo Tsuna con un suspiro.

—¡Tsuna!—Una voz detrás de ellos les llamó la atención, al voltear vieron a Reborn junto a un chico—. Venga, vámonos.

—¡Reborn! ¡¿Me estás engañando con ese?—Exclamó el chico que iba junto a Reborn.

Tsuna le miró de arriba a bajo, el chico tenía los trece años recién cumplidos, su rostro es infantil y denota su gran estima al mayor, tiene el cabello de color negro, debajo de sus ojos verdosos tiene como un tatuaje de una almohadilla, y en contra de todo pronostico, no lleva el uniforme regular de la escuela, lleva uno con estampado de vacas, el niño tiene su encanto pero… ya es mayorcito para esos estampados.

—¿Engañándote con Dame-Tsuna?—Dijo con un leve asombro y mirando a Tsuna raro para luego volver su mirada al chico, como si estuviera ofendido, cosa que molesto al moreno.

—Perdona por no ser de la edad del chico —replicó molesto y cruzándose de brazos—. Además, aquí el ofendido debería ser yo y no tú —Tsuna se volteó hacia el menor—. No imagines cosas raras, por favor. Sólo somos amigos.

—Ya, todos dicen lo mismo —ante eso, Tsuna miro a Reborn exigiendo una respuesta, el cual sólo se encogió de hombros, ignorando todo lo dicho y comenzó a caminar.

—Reborn —Tsuna le llamó haciendo que se detuviera—. Id vosotros dos, yo he de hablar con él —dijo a la vez que señalaba al hermano de G.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Reborn cogió al chico y se fueron, dejando a los otros tres a solas. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, dirigió su mirada a los otros dos, que estaban mirando a la pareja con curiosidad.

—¿La vaca estúpida está con alguien?—Preguntó incrédulo el de cabellos plateados, Yamamoto tenía la misma expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

—Eso ahora no importa —Tsuna interrumpió el desvarío de esos dos—. Lo que importa es esto —dijo mientras enseñaba dos boletos—. Mi hermano los ha comprado para que fuéramos a ver una película, tomad, aprovechadla vosotros —al decirlo, les entregó el boleto y comenzó a irse.

—¡Un momento!—Yamamoto alzó la voz impidiendo que se fuera—. No podemos aceptarlo, además, tu hermano las ha conseguido para vosotros dos.

Tsuna se quedó pensativo, razón no le faltaba. Si volvía a casa temprano su hermano sabría que se ha saltado la cita y no tenía ganas de escucharle berrear. Debería hacer tiempo antes de volver a una hora considerable a casa y poder escapar de que el rubio le incordiase…

—No hay problema, vosotros vais y yo daré una vuelta por la escuela. A esta asistió mi hermano y nunca pude verla por dentro. Es bastante grande y podré hacer tiempo hasta irme a casa.

Gokudera cogió los boletos de las manos del jugador de béisbol y comenzó a irse, sorprendido por eso, Yamamoto se despidió e intento alcanzar a su compañero que ya estaba bastante lejos de ellos. Tsuna sonrió.

—Vamos empate, Gio-chan —murmuró para si mismo, mirando a su alrededor y comenzar su travesía por la antigua escuela de su hermano.

Entró en la escuela y comenzó a curiosear, fue clase por clase, observando el como estaban distribuidos todos los muebles y en cada piso que grado habitaba, lo cierto es que no era muy distinta a su antigua escuela, pero si que es distinta a la universidad, bueno, lógico, no se puede comparar. También se dio cuenta de que en la escuela sólo quedaban los alumnos ingresados en un club, y portándose. Que él recordara, cuando acababan las clases, solía quedarse hasta bien tarde, ya fuera por estar castigado por no hacer los deberes, o dormir en clase e incluso soñar despierto y no atender, también cuando le tocaba el turno de limpieza o cuando se escondía de los matones que le perseguían cuando Reborn no estaba cerca. Cosa que al parecer aquí no pasaba, una de dos, o a él era al único que le pasaban esas cosas o los alumnos tenían miedo de que Alaude apareciese sin avisar y comenzara a impartir castigos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien, haciendo que los dos cayeran sentados en el suelo por el impacto. Al levantar la mirada para ver con quien había chocado y pedir disculpas, se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Le entró un miedo horrible, y eso, que sólo habían cuatro personas que le aterraban; primera, su madre, una vez los dos la hicieron enfadar y nunca más han tentado a su suerte; segundo, Reborn, es el demonio disfrazado en humano y eso no se lo discute nadie; tercero, Alaude, ese hombre le ponía la piel de gallina y más cuando le miraba con esos fríos ojos y por último y no por eso menos importante, Luce, cuando no se hace lo que ella quiere muestra una faceta que cualquiera diría que no hablan de la misma persona. Y a estas cuatro personas, se les ha de añadir una quinta, el chico que tiene delante de él, mirándole como si quisiera matarlo por el simple echo de haber chocado con él.

¡Que sólo han chocado! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡No es para tanto! Cualquiera en su posición se levantaría y pediría disculpas, pero no, ese chico debía mirarle de esa forma como si él fuera el culpable de la caída, porque eso no es cierto. Si han caído los dos, es que el chico también iba distraído al igual que él, pero por la cara que trae mejor no discutirle eso y aceptar toda la culpa, sí, eso es lo más sensato.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tsuna al levantarse y ofreciéndole una mano al chico.

—Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez, herbívoro —le amenazó levantándose e ignorando la mano tendida.

«Perfecto, he pasado de Dame a herbívoro en menos de lo que canta un gallo», pensó con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse, sin entender el porque lo hacía.

El chico le miró de arriba a bajo, inspeccionándole. Para luego sacar un par de tonfas y amenazarle.

—No eres alumno de esta escuela —afirmó posicionando sus tonfas en _battle mode on_.

Tsuna, asustado levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, enseñándole que no iba a hacer nada raro en la escuela. Ya comenzaba a atar cabos, con sólo ver al chico, se veía que él es la pesadilla andante de la escuela. No le extrañaba que sólo hubiera los alumnos de los clubs, nadie quiere ser victima de alguien tan irascible como parece el chico delante de él.

—No, no lo soy. _Pero —_señaló antes de que se le lanzara—. He venido a verla, mi hermano estudió aquí y tenía curiosidad de cómo es —cosa que pareció funcionar un poco, pero no mucho porque las tonfas seguían en alto.

—Para eso hay un día de puertas abiertas.

«Ni que se hubiera estudiado el libro reglamentario», pensó mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—Lo sé, pero quería verla hoy —intentó convencerle. Si se iba ahora llegaría temprano a casa y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes—. Ya sé, como no soy alumno, ¿por qué no me la enseñas tú?—Le preguntó intentando convencerle y de esta forma poder evitar irse a casa.

El chico se lo estuvo pensando un rato, no parecía del todo convencido. Volvió a mirarle de pies a cabeza, chasqueando la lengua de molestia. Muchas ganas de hacer de guía turístico no es que tuviera y se le notaba demasiado.

—No molestaré, puedes seguir haciendo lo que hacías. Yo sólo iré por detrás y sin hacer ruido —volvió a insistir.

«Venga, no te cuesta decir que sí», rogó mentalmente observando el rostro pensativo del menor.

Sin contestar, dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, alejándose del mayor y continuando lo que estaba haciendo. Tsuna, tomándoselo como un sí, comenzó a seguirle. Eso si, cumpliendo su palabra de no hacer ruido, si con sólo chocarse casi le salta encima, imagínate si hace ruido, no sale vivo.

«Eeeh, que irónico, al parecer si que voy a tener la segunda cita», se dijo mentalmente soltando un suspiro, cosa que ganó una mirada fulminante de su acompañante.


	6. ¿Tú eres él?

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Advertencias:** OoC Tsuna, siendo sincera, bastante OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Capítulo V: ¿Tú eres él?**

* * *

><p>Tsuna llevaba un buen rato siguiendo al menor delante suyo en silencio. Desde hace una media hora el castaño había intentado entablar conversación, pero nada. No le sacaba ni una triste palabra, ni siquiera el nombre, esto ya era desesperante, acostumbrado como lo está al ruido, este silencio le estaba matando. Cualquiera en su lugar ya se habría ido a casa, cosa que debe estar esperando el chico, y él lo hubiera hecho si no fuese porque su hermano le estaba esperando para que le contara como le había ido la cita.<p>

La tarde no podía ser más aburrida para el castaño.

Pasando delante de una de las muchas clases de la escuela, Tsuna miró en su interior y se fijó en que en la pared había muchas fotos, con curiosidad, el castaño se acercó a ellas para poder observarlas mejor. El chico que lo acompañaba al ver esa acción bufó molesto y le siguió, parándose detrás del mayor y esperando a que acabara de ver las fotos y pudiera retomar su trabajo.

Tsuna pasó foto por foto, observando que había muchas y de distintos años, hasta que posó su acaramelada mirada en una foto algo más desgastada que las demás, al fijarse mejor dejó escapar una risa entre dientes al ver en ella a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Agarró la foto, ante la atenta mirada del menor, y la volteó para ver de que día estaba echa, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al descubrirlo. Ese día fue cuando su padre vino del trabajo y no les dejó dormir las horas necesitadas por el cuerpo, estuvieron toda la santa noche escuchando las monsergas de su padre bebido, y para rematarlo no pudo estar en el cuarto baño el tiempo requerido que el rubio necesita normalmente.

Lo más divertido es que no estaba sólo él, también estaban G, Alaude y Daemon. Los cuatro juntos, y si mal no recordaba en ese mes fue cuando el de cabellos platinados le pidió/obligó que saliera con él, también fue el mes en que cuando salieron de fiesta, donde Daemon y G se levantaron con una gran resaca y en la misma cama sin acordarse de nada sobre la noche anterior. Sus caras fueron muy cómicas al imaginarse el que estuvieron haciendo en una cama ellos dos juntos.

Ante ese recuerdo, Tsuna volvió a reír entre dientes, haciendo que su acompañante frunciera el ceño en confusión.

—¿Ya podemos seguir?—Le preguntó con molestia el menor.

—Lo siento, pero este era el salón de mi hermano y me ha traído recuerdos. Podemos seguir si quieres.

Antes de que Tsuna volviera a dejar la foto donde estaba, el chico le interrumpió—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Le preguntó con… ¿curiosidad? Eso si que le pareció raro a Tsuna, pero lo descartó, el menor seguía siendo un niño, aunque uno muy raro y serio.

—Mira —le dijo mostrándole la imagen que tenía en las manos—. Este rubio de aquí es mi hermano —le comentó señalando a Giotto—. Y este su pareja —ahora había señalado a Alaude, los ojos oscuros del joven se abrieron de sorpresa—. Y estos dos sus amigos —esta vez señaló a Daemon y a G, sonriendo al volver a recordar sus caras—. Es increíble que aún se guarden estas fotos —dijo con nostalgia al ver a su hermano y amigos tan pequeños.

—Puedes quedártela —le dijo el menor sin pensar, al darse cuenta de lo dicho se explicó—. Es un estorbo y ensucia la propiedad escolar —al decir eso, el chico salió del salón y tomó su ruta una vez más.

Tsuna se quedó de pie confundido—. ¿Me acaba de decir que me la quede?—Reflexionó cruzándose de brazos y sin saber que hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle—. ¡Espérame!—Le gritó al ver que ese chico ya se estaba alejando demasiado.

Le costó un poco alcanzarle, pero lo hizo, no sabe como lo logró y más habiendo tropezado un par de veces antes de alcanzarle. Cuando estuvo una vez más detrás del menor, tomó el aire que había malgastado en correr y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Que poco aguantas, sin duda un herbívoro —se burló el chico con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo siento… pero mi fuerte… nunca ha sido… ni será… el deporte —le contestó hiperventilando del cansancio.

Tsuna cuando recobró el aliento se puso recto antes de comenzar a andar una vez más—. No me has dicho como te llamas —intentó sacar conversación y al menos sonsacarle de una vez por todas su nombre—. Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos me llaman Tsuna, encantado —se presentó con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El chico sólo se lo miró por encima del hombro y continuó caminando sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Tsuna suspiró, es que ni eso funcionaba con el mocoso y ya comenzaba a estar harto del silencio. Nunca se imaginó el odiar el silencio, si eso era lo que buscaba cada vez que entraba en su escandalosa casa, pero claro, no compares un silencio incómodo a uno cómodo.

::0::

¡Al fin! Después de tanto andar alrededor de toda la escuela se habían detenido, después de largas horas con largos recorridos habían llegado a un destino. Contento con eso, Tsuna leyó la placa que indicaba en que salón estaban…

—¿La sala de recepción?—Preguntó curioso—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Esta sala no es sólo para el profesorado?—Dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola para entrar, sin duda, la curiosidad siempre le ganaba.

—La sala de recepción es para el más fuerte.

Ante esa respuesta Tsuna volteó su rostro encarándolo con su compañero—. ¿Para el más fuerte? Es decir el director.

El menor negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa que adornaba la sala.

—Hum… ¿No? Pues… ¿el subdirector?—El chico volvió a negar, con una sonrisa divertida asomándose en su rostro.

—¿El profesor de educación física?—El menor volvió a negar sentándose en la silla y apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—…—Tsuna se le quedó mirando antes de abrir los ojos como platos y exclamar con sorpresa—: ¡¿Es tuya?

—Te ha costado, herbívoro —le sonrió con sorna.

—Y yo cómo iba a saberlo —murmuró, estaba comenzando a cansarse del niño.

—Por esto —dijo señalando su bazo mostrándole un brazalete rojo y dorado.

—Oh, claro. Eres el presidente del comité de disciplina eso lo explica todo… ¡¿Qué! Pensé que ya no existía ese comité, como Alaude-san imparte la disciplina en la universidad…—murmuraba para si mismo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Ese herbívoro imparte disciplina en la universidad?—Le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Tsuna le miró sin entender, hablaba como si le conociese… bueno, a él también le habló de la misma forma, será su forma de ser, una bastante arrogante por cierto…

—_Tsu-kun, nunca debes juzgar a una persona por su apariencia —_oh, es cierto su madre ya le riñó una vez, por pensar mal de Reborn cuando se conocieron sin saber nada de él y sus motivos tenía para desconfiar. Pero volviendo a la realidad…

—¿Conoces a Alaude-san?—Le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

El joven le miró mal por tal confianza y por sentarse sin que él le hubiese dado permiso, pero le respondió igualmente—. Ese herbívoro es mi hermano —le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía el castaño.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, ¿esos dos hermanos? Pero si no se parecían en nada… bueno, mentira, si en carácter pero no en físico… o en el color de pelo y ojos, en eso si que no se parecían.

—Tu hermano… pero que yo sepa Alaude-san no tiene hermanos… ah, sí, sí que tiene uno. Gio-chan y yo le conocimos hace mucho… ¿tú eres ese pequeño y lindo niño? Si que has cambiado, ahora de lindo nada, más bien eres terrorífico —comentó al acordarse del niño que una vez trajo Alaude a su casa—. Hace mucho que ninguno de los dos sabía nada de ti, ¿cómo has estado? Podrías haber venido más seguido igual que Alaude-san…—Tsuna comenzó a divagar una vez más divirtiendo al menor que le observaba—. Con que nombre te presentó… hum… a ver…—Tsuna se puso a pensar, ahora ya le encajaba que el otro no se hubiese presentado, o eso quería pensar porque la otra opción que le quedaba era que no se presentaba porque no le importaba saber quien era.

El menor miraba a Tsuna con diversión, el castaño ponía unas muecas muy raras mientras pensaba, sin duda no había cambiado nada desde la vez en que su hermano les presentó.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo!—Exclamó Tsuna con una sonrisa—. ¡Eres Kyoya! Te enfadaste mucho cuando Gio-chan te llamó Kyo-chan —Tsuna se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza—. Menos mal que a esa edad no llevabas las tonfas que llevas ahora, sino adiós a mi querido hermano —dijo horrorizado al imaginarse la escena.

—Para ti es Hibari —le contestó molesto por las confianzas.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así. Tú me llamabas por mi nombre completo, deja que yo te llame igual —le dijo con un puchero y acercándose a Kyoya.

—No —le respondió secamente.

—No seas malo o se lo digo a Alaude-san —le medio amenazó con un mohín en el rostro y estando delante de él, que por cierto, la amenaza no logró nada.

—He dicho que no, herbívoro —le contestó serio y mirando de reojo al castaño que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—No es…—la frase de Tsuna fue cortada por dos golpes en la puerta, tanto Hibari como el castaño miraron la puerta. Y el menor dio permiso para que entrara fuese quien fuese, aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de quien era, sólo una persona entraba en la sala sin ser castigado.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un joven de la edad de Kyoya, con un peinado regente, un tallo en la boca y vestido con el mismo gakuran que Hibari.

—Kusakabe Tetsuya —le reconoció el presidente del comité disciplinario.

—Kyo-san, hum…—al ver la compañía del presidente no sabía si continuar o irse para dejarles tranquilos y volver cuando ya no estuviera.

—Habla —le ordenó Kyoya al ver la indecisión de su vicepresidente.

—Entendido, las rondas ya han sido concluidas y se han impartido los castigos necesarios, aquí está la lista de los alumnos que han roto alguna norma —le dijo entregándole un folio—. Los miembros de los clubs han comenzado a irse a su casa y hemos encontrado…

—¡Ya es tan tarde!—Exclamó Tsuna al escuchar eso y mirando el reloj que había colgado en la pared lo confirmó—. He de irme o sino van a preocuparse… ¡nos vemos otro día Kyoya!—Se despidió antes de salir de la sala de recepción corriendo.

—Estúpido, herbívoro. No le he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre —el prefecto mustió molesto.

Kusakabe estaba de pie con los ojos abiertos, ese castaño era el primero en llamarle por el nombre y no ser mordido hasta la muerte, él no cuenta porque se llevó más de una paliza por el sobrenombre que le ha puesto a su jefe hasta que se acostumbró a ser llamado de esa forma, y lo que más le sorprendió, y que pensó que era una mala jugada de su visión, es que el prefecto tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, si hasta tuvo la tentación de frotarse los ojos para ver si era verdad pero como lo hiciese no saldría vivo de esta y como valora mucho su vida sólo quedaba esperara a que ese castaño volviese por aquí. Por que volvería, de eso estaba seguro.

—Continúa —le ordenó una vez que el sonrojo desapareció de sus mejillas.

«Entonces no había sido una ilusión óptica», pensó sorprendido el vicepresidente.

—Sí, como iba diciendo; hemos encontrado unas llaves en el suelo de uno de los pasillos del segundo piso —le dijo mostrándole las llaves.

Hibari las cogió y las observó, tenían un llavero de un pez junto al de un pájaro amarillo y dos llaves—. Estas son…—murmuró de forma inaudible antes de sonreir y guardárselas en el bolsillo—. Puedes retirarte —Le ordenó a Kusakabe, quien no tardó en acatar la orden al ver la cara que ponía el prefecto.

::0::

Tsuna volvía a su casa corriendo, se le habían pasado las horas volando y eso que no hizo mucho, sólo pasear por la escuela y hablar, o como se quiera llamar lo que hicieron, con el hermano menor de Alaude. El castaño paró de correr una vez estuvo delante de la puerta cogiendo aire y jadeando por el esfuerzo, en lo que llevaba de tarde ya había corrido dos veces.

—Que sorpresa hacía mucho que no le veía —murmuró mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta—. Que raro, no las encuentro, ¿dónde están las llaves?—Preguntó con frustración, siempre las llevaba encima no podía haberlas perdido.

Tsuna comenzó a registrar todos los bolsillos de su ropa buscando las malditas llaves, pero nada, no estaban, las llaves se habían volatilizado. Con resignación, el castaño llamó al timbre y espero a que le abriesen.

Desde dentro de la casa se escuchó unos golpes de alguien que intentaba correr y luego la puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando ver a un rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡¿Cómo ha ido la cita?—Le preguntó exaltado y con curiosidad, no esperaba que su hermano tardara tanto, eso quería decir que había acertado con la pareja, y que ahora su hermanito estaría más empalagoso y meloso con su pareja y que cuando se enfadara no le haría tanto daño… pero el no quería buscarle pareja por todo eso, que va, el quería que su hermano fuese feliz con una persona que se le entregara en cuerpo y alma, exacto eso quería…

—Gio-chan, dicen que yo muestro todo lo que pienso con mis gestos, pero tú haces lo mismo —le dijo al ver las distintas muecas que ponía al estar pensando—. Tengo hambre, Gio-chan, déjame pasar —le suplicó con voz dolida al ver que su hermano no se apartaba de la puerta.

Giotto al ver a su hermano con esa cara salió de sus pensamientos y le dejó entrar, empezando a asaltarle con preguntas—. ¿Cómo te ha ido la cita con el hermano de G? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Él ha sido tan lanzado como Takeda? ¿Quedaréis otra vez?

—Gio-chan, de una en una. Me ha ido mal porque no he asistido, el porque he tardado te lo cuento después de cenar que tengo hambre, ni idea, porque como te he dicho no he ido de cita con él y no, no volveré a quedar con él. Además, Gokudera-kun parecía tener pareja deberías investigar mejor a los candidatos —le respondió todas la preguntas mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se dirigía a la cocina con su hermano siguiéndole.

—¡¿Qué? ¿¡Yo te la organizo y tú pasas de ir! ¡Eso no se hace…!–

—¿El qué no se hace?—Les interrumpió Nana, que estaba sirviendo la cena.

—Nada, Kaa-san —respondieron los dos a la vez.

Nana les sonrió contenta al ver que por una vez se ponían de acuerdo en algo, aunque fuese en negarle algo de información—. Pues si no es nada, ¡vamos a cenar!

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida que cocinaba su madre. Al acabar de cenar y de ayudarla a recoger los platos, los dos subieron a la habitación del gemelo mayor, ya que aún se encontraba convaleciente y mucho esfuerzo no podía hacer. Tsuna se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba a que su hermano se metiera dentro de ella y así poder comenzar a informarle de lo que sucedió al final.

Estuvo relatándole todo, sin dejarse nada, el porque no fue con el hermano de G, el porque había tardado tanto en volver y el porque ya no tenía en su disposición las entradas, que para gran disgusto del rubio, Tsuna las había regalado.

—Oh, así que al final has pasado el tiempo con el hermano de Alaude… hace mucho que no le vemos, ¿cómo está?—Le preguntó curioso.

—Es un mini Alaude, su lindura se ha ido, con eso te lo digo todo —le contestó con una mueca al recordar las amenazantes tonfas.

—¿¡Eh? ¿Ya no es lindo? Pues vaya, y yo que quería comprarle trajes con orejas de gato o conejo, si incluso le compré un disfraz de ave —le dijo enfurruñado.

—Pues ahora dudo que se ponga cualquiera de esos disfraces.

—Voy a reñir a Alaude por ser mala influencia —dijo decidido y tumbándose en la cama con un puchero—. Buenas noches, Tsu-chan.

—Buenas noches, Gio-chan —Tsuna salió de la habitación de su hermano y se fue a la suya—. Y las llaves sin aparecer —murmuró hastiado al estar cambiándose y que las llaves no apareciesen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO~! ¡Estamos ya en el 2012! Y yo, como cada año, me he atragantado con las uvas xD Estúpida fruta, que encima y no me gusta me la he de comer, menos mal que sólo es una vez al año que la como, sino muero (ò.ó)/

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas gracias a los que leen y comenta~!

Yuko-jc (sus razones tiene para no morderle hasta la muerte xD)

Katekyo1827R27X27 (Kyo-kun tiene 16, Haya-chan y Take-kun 14, Lambo 13, Tsuna y los demás mayores 21 en camino de 22, el único que podría ir como un poco de shota sería el ligero RL que nombro, eso si un caso ya haré un special antes del último capi o lo meto como omake en el próximo, ya veré)

Akira-Cross (a mí también me gusta esa idea, por eso la he plasmado xD, se ven pocos fics con Tsuna parte del grupo Arcobaleno, aunque es lógico no forma parte de él xDD)

xxxYuunaxxx (yo también lo amo~ es la mejor pareja, a mi parecer, aunque Tsu-chan queda muy bien con todos los sádicos de KHR. A tus preguntas: Sí y Sí.)

Lizy (esta es la mejor manera de tranquilizarse y abrir la mente, leyendo fics, siempre y cuando luego no se te olviden las cosas xD ¡genial~! Tengo ganas de leerla, de verdad, me dejaste con muchas ganas (de leer) TT3TT ¡Suerte con que te lo compren!)

Yunmoon (xDD no importa, mira que los leéis en lugares extraños, yo me espero a llegar a mi casa así estoy más tranquila. Ya, no es muy lindo ver a un niño jugando con cuchillos, pero cuando mama se trauma… todo puede pasar. ¿Soy muy predecible? No, no creo, es sólo que ya se sabe que pareja me gusta xD)

Nos leemos.


	7. Interludio II: Primera Parte

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **He cambiado el Omake del capítulo cinco en este interludio, introduciendo pequeños cambios. Y he cambiado este "_" y este "–" por este "—" en todo el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Interludio II: Los gemelos Sawada y los hermanos Hibari. **

**Primera parte.**

* * *

><p>Giotto y Tsuna de nueve años estaban en su casa solos, Nana se había ido de compras para cuando llegara la visita, resulta que hoy uno de los amigos del rubio, junto a su hermano pequeño, pasaría todo el día en la residencia Sawada. Y por eso, los dos esperaban en el sofá y viendo la televisión a que llegarán.<p>

A media mañana el timbre sonó y los dos se levantaron deprisa y corrieron hacia la puerta para abrirla. Al hacerlo, los dos a la vez, se encontraron con un chico de su edad de cabellos platinos y ojos azules vestido con el gakuran de la escuela junto a un chico de cuatro años cabellos negros y ojos azul metalizados vestido con un pantalón peto de color amarillo y una sudadera blanca en sus pequeñas manos llevaba un peluche con forma de un ave amarilla.

—¡Alaude!—Saludó eufórico Giotto, su hermano, Tsuna, les miraba escondido detrás de Giotto—. Pasad —el rubio les dejó sitio para que entraran los dos.

A esta edad, Tsuna y Giotto, aún no habían tenido el abuso del compañero de trabajo de su padre, por eso el castaño era algo miedoso con los extraños, aunque Alaude hubiera venido más de una vez y hubiese sido amable con él, cosa que causó que Tsuna se enamorara de él a primera vista, podríamos decir que la pareja de su hermano fue su primer amor, menudo chasco se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que Alaude estaba enamorado de Giotto, y su hermano no se daba cuenta. Estuvo sin hablarle a ninguno de los dos meses y meses, preocupándoles porque ellos no sabían el por qué de ese comportamiento, pero eso, ahora no viene a cuento.

Alaude y su hermano entraron en la casa seguidos de los dos gemelos, que antes cerraron la puerta, y tomaron asiento.

—Alaude, ¿cómo se llama tú hermano?—Le preguntó curioso el rubio.

—Kyoya, está acabando la guardería.

—¡Ooh! Así que Kyo-chan, ¿verdad?—El niño ante el apodo, fulminó a Giotto con la mirada, pero más que una mirada amenazante parecía un puchero mal hecho, cosa que causó gracia a los gemelos—. Encantado, Kyo-chan. Yo soy Giotto y el mi hermano, Tsunayoshi —el castaño saludó, desde detrás de Giotto, con timidez—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Le preguntó intentando sacar conversación.

—No te importa —le contestó volteando su rostro al televisor e ignorando al rubio.

A Giotto le dio un tic en la ceja, el que intentaba ser amable con el niño.

—Venga, vas a la guardería y la estás acabando… entonces… ¿tienes cinco años?

Kyoya seguía ignorándole.

— ¿No? Pues… ¿cuatro?...

Seguía sin recibir respuesta.

—¿Tres?... venga di algo, que no puedo ir bajando más porque dudo que tengas dos o uno —le lloriqueó, pero nada, Kyoya seguía mirando la televisión.

Tsuna les miraba divertido, le parecía extraño que alguien no quisiese entablar conversación con su hermano, Giotto tenía un no-sé-que que hacía que quisieras ser su amigo o estar cerca de él. Por eso no entendía al chico y a la vez le divertía que hubiera alguien que se resistiera a ese no-sé-que.

Alaude teniendo compasión por el rubio, decidió intervenir—. Tsuna, por qué no llevas a mi hermano a tu habitación y jugáis —le preguntó al castaño, de los dos hermanos Tsuna era el más infantil, o al menos Nana le compraba otros juguetes que a Giotto no, porque, según ella, Tsuna se parece más a una niña.

El menor de los Sawada asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la mano al hermano menor de su amor platónico para llevárselo a su habitación. Kyoya miró la mano tendida con desprecio, pero como era una orden de su hermano debía cumplirla, así que la aceptó y se fue con el castaño.

—Tu hermano es muy difícil, más que tú —se enfurruñó Giotto cruzándose de brazos.

Alaude sonrió y se acercó más a su rubio amigo, ignorando el hecho de que fue su hermano quien le puso así.

Arriba en la habitación de Tsuna, Kyoya miraba con asombro los distintos animales de felpa que la adornaban, sin duda eran unos peluches muy lindos—. ¿T-T-Te g-gustan?—Le preguntó con timidez el castaño.

Kyoya le miró y asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la cama para intentar subir y agarrar uno que había posado en ella, pero sin éxito, la cama era más alta que él. Tsuna al verlo, sonrió divertido y le ayudó a subir. Una vez encima de la cama el menor de los dos le miró mal por haberle ayudado, pero se distrajo al ver más cerca el animal de felpa.

—¿T-Te gusta? P-Puedes q-quedártelo, p-papá me l-lo ha c-comprado en uno d-de sus v-viajes, p-pero si te g-gusta p-par ti —le dijo cogiendo el animal de felpa y entregándoselo.

—¿Seguro?

Tsuna asintió—. C-Claro, y-ya tengo m-muchos, so-somos ami-amigos, ¿no? En-Entonces to-todo tuyo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

El menor le miró seriamente y luego soltó—: ¿No puedes decir una frase sin tartamudear? Es molesto —comentó mientras buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó Tsuna agachando la cabeza.

Kyoya encontró lo que buscaba y tendió la mano hacia Tsuna, quien levantó la mirada extrañado—. Para ti, a cambio por el animal de felpa —le dijo volteando el rostro para que no viera su ligero sonrojo, nunca antes había sido amable con alguien.

Tsuna sonrió y aceptó lo que le entregaba y al mirarlo de cerca vio que era un llavero con forma de gorrión, del mismo color que el que Kyoya llevaba como peluche—. Gracias —le contestó, y fue entonces que recordó algo—. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Kyoya le miró un rato antes de contestar—: Cuatro —Tsuna al recibir la respuesta sonrió de alegría y se tiró encima del pequeño abrazándolo y cayendo los dos al suelo.

Al escuchar el ruido, Alaude como Giotto subieron a ver que pasaba, encontrándose con Tsuna encima de Kyoya y abrazándole. El mayor de los Hibari se sorprendió al ver que su hermano pequeño aceptaba el afecto de alguien más que no fuese el de su madre, y el mayor de los Sawada se moría de celos al ver que alguien más a parte de él era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano.

—Kaa-san debe estar a punto de llegar —Giotto se hizo notar a los dos pequeños, quienes al escucharle se levantaron y Tsuna miró a su hermano con confusión.

Enfadado, Giotto dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su hermano. Sí, estaba celoso y mucho. Tsuna nunca mostraba efusivas muestras de afecto a nadie que no fuese él o su madre, si incluso un tal Reborn que quería ser amigo de su hermano le estaba costando acercársele. ¿Cómo había logrado el hermano de Alaude esa proeza?

—Estás celoso —le confirmó Alaude que había salido de la habitación detrás del rubio.

—¿Y qué?

—No deberías de estarlo.

—¿Por qué no?—Esta vez Giotto encaró a Alaude.

—Porque haces que piense cosas raras. Como por ejemplo, que te gusta tú hermano de una forma que no debería ser.

—¿Y qué si me gusta de esa forma? Es mi hermano y le quiero mucho.

Alaude vio como Giotto se encerraba en su habitación y suspiró con resignación, notando como alguien le agarraba el borde de la chaqueta del gakuran, se volteó encontrándose con que Tsuna y su hermano estaban detrás de él cogidos de la mano.

La verdad, él no encontraba el inconveniente. Si Tsuna le daba más atención a su hermano pequeño, él podría pasar más tiempo con Giotto y hacerle ver que estar enamorado de su hermano, no estaba bien. Que había más gente de la cual podía fijarse.

—¿Te has peleado con Gio-chan?

—No. Giotto sólo está confundido.

Tsuna miró con confusión el rostro impasible de Alaude que ahora mostraba claramente que estaba dolido por algo, y eso no le gustaba. No sabía el porque su hermano y Alaude se habían discutido pero quería arreglarlo.

Frunciendo el ceño Tsuna vio como Alaude bajaba las escaleras y se iba hacia la sala de estar—. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Gio-chan.

Kyoya observó el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido su hermano y el castaño que le tenía agarrado de la mano, molesto por no recibir atención decidió apretar el agarre y causarle algo de dolor a Tsuna.

—¡Ow! Kyoya no hagas tanta fuerza —se quejó Tsuna mientras notaba que la fuerza que Hibari había aplicado iba disminuyendo.

—Tengo hambre.

—Creo que podemos comer algo hasta que Kaa-san vuelva.

Dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para coger algo y así calmar un poco el hambre hasta que Nana llegase, mientras comían, Tsuna pensaba que podría hacer para que esos dos se reconciliaran.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! He pasado el Omake a Interludio y lo he alargado un poco, dejándolo así porqué habrá una continuación de este interludio, ¿okis? También que como os habréis fijado en mi profile hay la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá el fic, sin contar los interludios que pondré.

¿Por qué de repente me ha dado por poner interludios?

Bueno, he leído algún review donde se me pide que se quiere leer el pasado de la primera generación, por eso los interludios. El siguiente interludio será la continuación de este, luego capi del fic y luego posiblemente otro interludio o capi, ya veré.

¿Por qué no hago un fic distinto con los interludios?

Simplemente porque no todos serán seguidos, serán como One-shot's independientes pero siguiendo la trama de la historia. No serán muy extensos… bueno, todo depende de la inspiración.

Nos leemos.


	8. Interludio III: Segunda Parte

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Interludio III: Los gemelos Sawada y los hermanos Hibari.**

**Segunda parte.**

* * *

><p>Estaban esperando a que Nana llegase de la compra y Giotto seguía encerrado en su habitación y Alaude sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Tsuna no sabía que hacer, sentía que parte de la culpa era suya y que por eso debía arreglar las cosas entre dos de las personas que más quería, pero una pequeña y pálida mano seguía aferrándose a la suya con bastante fuerza.<p>

—Kyoya tiene bastante fuerza —le elogió Tsuna con una sonrisa temblorosa adornando su rostro.

El menor de los Hibari hizo caso omiso al elogio y siguió comiendo su pudding con devoción mientras mantenía un firme agarre en la morena mano para que Tsuna no se fuera. Porque lo notaba, notaba que en cuanto soltase la mano, el castaño se iría hacia su gemelo, o peor, hacia su hermano.

Era pequeño pero no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de que Tsuna miraba a su hermano de distinta forma que como le miraba a él o al molesto rubio. Y eso no le gustaba, sabía que a su hermano le gustaba el rubio y no iba a permitir que también tuviese al castaño, a no, eso no iba a consentirlo, su hermano ya tenía al molesto rubio y él iba a quedarse con el castaño, que era mucho más tranquilo.

Tsuna suspiró al ver que Kyoya no le hacía caso, necesitaba ir a hablar con Giotto y preguntarle que le sucedía, pero con el pequeño aferrándose de esa forma le era completamente imposible de andar, ¡vamos! Que él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para arrastrar a alguien y menos, sin tropezarse por el camino…

«¡Claro! ¡Puedo pedirle que venga conmigo!», pensó mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía por su rostro.

—Kyoya, quiero ir a hablar con Gio-chan. ¿Quieres venir?

El nombrado le miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que fuese a llevarle. Se quedó pensativo durante un rato y luego asintió, sólo iban a ver al molesto rubio, no debía preocuparse por nada, ¿verdad?

Tsuna estaba contento, en un principio pensó que el pequeño iba a negarse a ir y por ende, tendría que quedarse y aguantarse las ganas de saber que sucedía. Por eso, la afirmación le alegró mucho y abrazo a Kyoya, al separarse le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a medio arrastrar a un sorprendido Hibari.

Llegaron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Giotto, y Tsuna dio unos golpes. La respuesta tardó en llegar, por no decir, que nadie respondió y tuvo que ser Tsuna quien abriera la puerta sin permiso.

—¿Gio-chan?—Tsuna vio a su hermano sentado en la cama, con las rodillas cerca de su pecho, mientras sus brazos las rodeaban ,y la cabeza enterrada en ellas—. ¿Por qué te has peleado con Alaude-san?—Tsuna se acercó hacia su hermano con Kyoya agarrado de la mano.

Giotto al escuchar la voz de su hermano levantó el rostro con una sonrisa en él y en cuanto vio al menor de los Hibari la sonrisa se le borró—. ¿Qué hace él en míhabitación?

Tsuna se sorprendió por el tono hostil que puso su hermano al referirse a Kyoya. Mirando al pequeño se preguntó si Hibari le había hecho algo a Giotto, aunque lo descartó al momento, Kyoya había estado con él durante todo el tiempo…

—¿Estás celoso?—Le preguntó al darse cuenta del problema.

Giotto volteo el rostro enojado porque su hermano había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de eso. Debería de haberlo notado nada más verle en la habitación, pero no, estaba demasiado concentrado en ese enano como para hacerle caso a él.

—¿Y qué si es así?

—No debes estarlo porque Gio-chan siempre será el primero en todo —contestó dejando la mano de Kyoya y subiéndose a la cama de su hermano para abrazarle.

Al escuchar esas palabras y notar el abrazo, Giotto sonrió y le envió al pequeño una mirada de superioridad que pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

Kyoya les miró con el ceño fruncido y más al notar que Tsuna le había soltado. Iba a reclamarle al castaño para que volviera a cogerle la mano pero lo que vio le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Giotto para querer dejar aún más claro que él iba a ser el primero en todo, puso en contacto sus labios con los de su hermano mientras le atraía más a él. Al separarse del pequeño contacto, Giotto le envió a Kyoya una sonrisa retadora que le decía: 'ahora mejorarlo'.

Tsuna no se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre esos dos, de lo que se dio cuenta fue de la persona extra que estaba en la puerta y que lo había visto todo: Alaude.

El mayor de los Hibari había escuchado la puerta de la habitación de Giotto abrirse, y pensando que el enojo se le podría haber ido al rubio, había subido las escaleras y al entrar se había topado con esa imagen, la persona a la que quería besando a su hermano gemelo. Dolido se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que Giotto se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Pero Tsuna ya le había visto y se había soltado del agarre de Giotto para poder seguir a Alaude. El rubio se extrañó por esa actitud pero lo dejó pasar, prefería continuar la pelea que tenía con el menor de los Hibari. ¿Infantil? Para estos casos siempre lo era.

::0::

—¡A-Alaude-san, e-espera!—Tsuna pudo darle alcance sin tropezar o caer y eso, ya era un gran esfuerzo para el castaño.

—¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó con brusquedad y sin dejar de andar.

—E-Es n-normal —Esa frase consiguió la acción querida por Tsuna, Alaude se detuvo y volteo a verle.

—¿Normal?—Preguntó con incredulidad y estrechando sus ojos al observar al castaño.

Tsuna se encogió ante la mirada del mayor pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues yo no veo muy normal que dos hermanos hagan eso.

Tsuna abrió la boca y con voz temblorosa le contestó—: D-Duele m-mucho cuando l-la persona q-que quieres no t-te ve de la m-misma forma, ¿v-verdad?

Los ojos de Alaude se abrieron en sorpresa pero volvieron a su tamaño normal con rapidez—. Y tú qué puedes saber de eso —su tono era cada vez más mordaz para no dejar opción de replica pero Tsuna intentó no dejarse intimidar y poder darle un trozo de sus pensamientos.

—P-Porque a mí t-también me gusta a-alguien y ese alguien n-no me ve de l-la misma forma que yo l-le veo a é-él.

La mirada de Alaude se suavizó y con un suspiro dejó su enojo a un lado e intento ser más razonable—. Si no te ve de la misma forma es porque está ciego —con esa frase quiso animarle pero no consiguió su propósito. Los hombros de Tsuna cayeron en decepción y con una sonrisa de resignación negó con la cabeza.

—La v-verdad, no me importa porque s-se que nunca me verá d-de esa misma forma pero, A-Alaude-san tiene una oportunidad con m-mí hermano.

—Ya ha dejado muy claro que te prefiere a ti.

Tsuna negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. A-Alaude-san lo ha dicho, Gio-chan e-está confuso.

Alaude bufó molesto y queriendo cambiar el tema le preguntó—: ¿Y quién es?—Tsuna le miró sin entender y el rubio platino carraspeó para explicarse mejor—. Quién te gusta y no te mira.

Tsuna agachó la cabeza al notar que un gran sonrojo empezó a adornar su rostro, agarró el borde de su camiseta y empezó a arrugarla por el nerviosismo.

—¿Y bien?

—A-A m-mi… y-yo… e-esa p-per-persona e-es… u-un a-am-amigo d-de m-mi h-her-hermano…

Esa respuesta le extrañó, que él supiera Tsuna sólo le conocía a él como amigo de su hermano… Alaude abrió los ojos al entender lo dicho por el menor de los Sawada.

—A-A m-mi m-me g-gus-gusta A-Alaude-san…

Alaude abrió la boca para responderle pero un ruido sordo le hizo mirar hacia las escaleras, en ellas estaba Giotto sentado en un escalón por haberse caído y Kyoya que estaba estrangulando a su ave amarilla mientras miraba a su hermano mayor con enojo.

Giotto fue el primero en reaccionar, y como anteriormente, se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación encerrándose en ella. Kyoya, por su parte, terminó de bajar las escaleras y se fue hacia la sala de estar a sentarse en el sofá para continuar estrangulando a la pobre ave.

—Y-Yo s-se qu-que t-te gus-gusta G-Gio-chan p-por es-eso n-no ha-había di-dicho nad-nada —Dicho esto, Tsuna fue a perseguir al pequeño de los Hibari mientras Alaude subía los escalones para ir a hablar con Giotto.

En el salón Tsuna se había sentado junto a Kyoya que estaba cambiando de canal cada dos segundos sin encontrar nada que le apeteciese ver mientras mantenía un férreo agarre en el ave amarilla. Con un suspiro Tsuna empezó a hablar:

—¿P-Por qué t-te has enfadado?

Kyoya seguía haciendo zapping.

—N-No m-me i-ignores —le pidió agachando la cabeza y con lágrimas amenazando con caer.

—No tartamudees, molesta.

Tsuna levantó la cabeza y miró al pequeño que ya había dejado el mando a distancia y le estaba mirando.

—No estoy enfadado —le contestó—. Estoy molesto.

—¿N-No es lo mi-mismo?

—No tartamudees. Y no, no es lo mismo. Estoy molesto porque me has dicho que eres mí amigo y antes estabas haciéndole mucho caso a mi hermano. Eres _mí _amigo, no el de mí hermano.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Tsuna para después lanzarse a abrazar al menor de los Hibari mientras este intentaba zafarse del mortal abrazo.

—Kyoya es lindo —comentó Tsuna sin soltarle, haciendo que en las mejillas de Kyoya se asomase un ligero sonrojo.

::0::

Alaude entró en la habitación del rubio sin siquiera llamar y destapó al dueño de la sala para poder encararle.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces Alaude?

—Hablar contigo, idiota.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Sabes lo mucho que quiero a mi hermano y quieres quitármelo!

—No empieces a imaginarte cosas. No pienso quitártelo porque no le he contestado.

Esa respuesta hizo que Giotto se levantase de la cama y le encarara con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Y por qué no le contestas? ¡Mi hermano está esperando a que le digas algo! ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño que te quede claro! ¡Voy a ser tan protector que no pienso dejar que le hagas cosas raras!

Alaude suspiró con resignación mientras dirigía dos de sus dedos en el puente de la nariz y empezaba a masajearlo. Sin duda su rubio amigo era alguien demasiado difícil a veces.

—Giotto, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te contradices?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—Exclamó alterado antes de calmarse y contestarle—: Es mi hermano, y si no siente lo mismo que yo por él entonces sólo puedo desearle lo mejor y hacerle la vida imposible a la persona que me lo quite —sentenció.

—¿Y si te dijese que a mi él no me gusta? ¿Que a quién le proceso esos sentimientos es a otra persona?

Giotto le miró sin entender, ladeando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

Alaude se aclaró la garganta y le dijo—: Él ya sabe quien es la persona por la cual desvivo, y es por eso que intentaba que no pensase mal de esa persona.

El rostro de Giotto seguía con expresión de no entender nada.

—Con quien quiero formar una familia, aunque se que será imposible pero ya buscaré la forma, eres tú Giotto.

El rostro de Giotto palideció, luego volvió a su color normal y para acabar se tornó de color carmesí, haciendo que descruzara los brazos y empezase a balbucear incoherencias.

—¡Somos críos! ¡Tenemos nueve años! ¡Nueve! ¡Cómo puedes siquiera en pensar en eso!

—Muchos profesores lo dicen, soy más maduro que los demás críos de nuestra edad.

—¡¿Y qué? ¡Y-Y-Y-Yo…!

—Tranquilo, tienes tiempo para contestarme. Pero si no lo haces pronto es muy probable que acepte la confesión de tú hermano —sentenció antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación del rubio dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Alaude al llegar al salón escuchó parte de la conversación de Tsuna y Kyoya, más bien escuchó cuando su pequeño hermano le decía al castaño que era su amigo y no el de él.

«Parece ser que no sólo yo soy más maduro que los críos de mi edad», pensó Alaude con una sonrisa. «Aunque Kyoya es muy niño como para darse cuenta aún».

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¡Y aquí termina el tercer interludio~! El próximo que subiré de este fic será el capítulo seis.

Os habréis dado cuenta que hay cosas que si no lees los pequeños cambios que he hecho en el Interludio II entonces es posible que no se entienda mucho, pero no creo que eso importe mucho… bueno, da igual.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen, leen y comentan, y a los que han añadido el fic a favs y alertas!

Nos leemos.


	9. Akemi y Kyoya

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Capítulo VI: Akemi y Kyoya.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya estaba en la sala de recepción observando las llaves de Tsuna mientras pensaba que hacer, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a cierto alumno con peinado en forma de piña y ojos dispares con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Este alumno hizo que la molestia inexistente del prefecto hiciera acto de presencia y dejara de observar al objeto inanimado.<p>

—Oya, oya, ¿qué es eso, ave-kun? —Le preguntó divertido al ver como Kyoya guardaba de nuevo las llaves.

—Nada que te importe, herbívoro.

—Kufufufu, no seas así, sólo me estaba interesando por las llaves de ese castaño que al parecer ayer estaba desesperado buscándolas.

Kyoya le mandó una mirada fulminante, y levantándose, cogió sus tonfas acercándose al alumno.

—Mukuro Rokudo por espiar la vida ajena, serás mordido hasta la muerte —eso hizo que Mukuro se riera de diversión mientras esquivaba una de las tonfas dirigida a su rostro.

—No estaba espiando, he escuchado de mi primo que un amigo suyo había enviado a su hermano a nuestra escuela para que tuviera una cita con el hermano de otro de sus amigos, simplemente estaba observándole por si me tocaba ser el merecedor de una de esas citas… ya sabes, para poder complacerle —se explicó con una sonrisa burlona al ver como la ira del prefecto iba en aumento—. Pero lo cierto, es que me sorprendió mucho que nuestro temible prefecto conociese a ese pequeño.

Kyoya detuvo su ataque confundiendo a Mukuro.

—Vete —le ordenó mientras volvía hacia su sillón y cogía de nuevo las llaves—. Y para tú información, Tsunayoshi es mayor que nosotros —dicho esto, Kyoya salió de su sala dejando al de ojos dispares solo con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Cuando Kyoya desapareció de su vista una chica con el mismo peinado que Mukuro y un ojo tapado por un parche entró por la puerta.

—Mukuro-sama a sido muy amable —le elogió la chica.

La sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Mukuro se esfumó mostrando una mueca de desagrado.

—Mí querida, Chrome. Yo sólo me he divertido metiéndome un poco con ave-kun.

Chrome se acercó a Mukuro quedando en frente de él y con una sonrisa le dijo—: Yo diría que Mukuro-sama le ha dado un empujoncito a Hibari-san para que fuera a la universidad de ese chico. Mukuro-sama es muy amable.

—Chrome, no tergiverses mis acciones. Sólo me estaba burlando de él.

La adolescente sonrió—. Por supuesto Mukuro-sama. Sólo se estaba burlando de prefecto-san.

—Voy a mostrarte mi querida Chrome, que sólo me estoy divirtiendo.

Y después de esa sentencia Mukuro se fue por la puerta seguido de Chrome.

::0::

Era la hora del almuerzo y Tsuna se encontraba reunido con el grupo que frecuentaba su hermano gemelo, este incluido, junto a Luce y Haru, echándoles un buen sermón para que se abstuvieran a buscarle pareja y al mismo tiempo que no colaborasen que ya estaba bastante harto –aunque sólo tuvo dos citas–.

—Pero Tsu-chan, no sabes lo diverti… no sabes lo preocupadas que estamos, ¿verdad Haru-chan? —Luce intentaba justificarse buscando el apoyo de su amiga.

Haru asintió con la cabeza y junto a Luce puso ojitos de cordero buscando la clemencia en su amigo castaño. Giotto estaba con la cabeza gacha y el resto simplemente escuchaba el sermón con el ceño fruncido o con diversión.

—Pero el problema es que no sabéis lo que es peor —se quejó Tsuna captando la atención de todos—. La primera candidata, Takeda-san, no ha parado de acecharme desde esta mañana. Allá donde voy ella también va, donde me siente a pocos metros está ella, con quien hable ella se suma a la conversación. Es exasperante, ¿no podríais haber escogido a otra? Está loca —les reprochó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—Entonces, ¿podemos continuar buscándote pareja? —Giotto le preguntó ilusionado.

—¡No! Quiero que os deshagáis de lo que se haya imaginado Takeda-san.

—Pues eso va a ser difícil, Tsuna-san. Cuando una mujer se imagina su vida al lado de la persona que le ha robado el corazón no hay nada que pueda disuadir esa gran fantasía —Haru junto sus manos y puso expresión soñadora.

—Pues alguna manera a de haber.

—Nufufufu, entonces búscate a una pareja —sugirió Daemon.

—Por culpa de buscarme una pareja estamos donde estamos —le contestó Tsuna.

—Pero la idea de Daemon no es mala —Giotto apoyó a su amigo que sin darse cuenta estaba apoyando su idea inicial pero una mirada fea de su hermano hizo que quisiera explicarse mejor—. Tsuna, si tienes pareja ella te dejará tranquilo, pero si no la tienes seguirá acechándote.

—¡Y por eso nuestra idea de buscarte pareja es tan increíble! —Gritaron a coro Haru y Luce.

Tsuna suspiró cansado, era imposible intentar de razonar con ellas dos y su hermano, encima Daemon, sin darse cuenta –o es posible que lo haya hecho a propósito– ha apoyado la idea de su querido hermano.

—¿Sabéis qué? —Los presentes negaron con la cabeza—. Haced lo que queráis, me voy que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

«Como por ejemplo: buscar mis llaves»,agregó mentalmente mientras daba media vuelta y se iba pensando dónde podrían estar.

—¡Perfecto Giotto! —Exclamaron con reproche las dos únicas chicas del grupo—. Tú candidata resulta estar loca.

Giotto abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de contestarles—: Si fuisteis vosotras las que recomendaron a Takeda-san —se defendió.

El resto miró como esos tres discutían sin hacer nada por solucionar lo que habían hecho.

—Maa, maa, calmaos los tres. Primero debemos buscar alguna manera para que Takeda-san vea que Tsuna-kun no tiene interés en ella —eso pareció surtir efecto y tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre Asari.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —Preguntaron al unísono.

—Err…

::0::

Kyoya acababa de llegar a la universidad, junto a Kusakabe, y los dos entraron dentro del campus. Para su gran alivio estaban en la hora del descanso y podrían vagar por dentro del campus y buscar al castaño tanto como quisieran. La decisión de separarse fue la mejor que pudieron tomar, principalmente porque ya había demasiado gente alrededor de Kyoya como para que este pudiera aguantar a su mano derecha cerca suyo, y para terminar, porque así recorrerían más rápidamente el campus.

No lo encontraba y estaba empezando a desesperarse, tenía unas irremediables ganas de morder hasta la muerte a todos esos herbívoras por amontonarse ha su alrededor y diciendo tonterías como—: ¡Que lindo~! ¿Creéis que es el hermano menor de alguno del campus?

A lo que la pregunta era respondida con un—: O puede que sea la pareja de una de las alumnas, ¿os imagináis~?

Luego el grupo de herbívoras empezaban con un 'kyaaa-kyaaa' muy molesto sin dejarle salir del pequeño grupo que habían hecho en torno a él. Sin duda su paciencia –ya por si inexistente– empezaba a agotarse.

Pero gracias a quien le estuviera viendo, una voz le salvó.

—¿Cómo es que estáis todas reunidas aquí?

El grupo de chicas voltearon sus rostros hacía la persona que había hablado y soltaron un sonoro grito—: ¡Byakuran-sempai~! —Un peliblanco –que parecía ser quien le había 'salvado'– iba acompañado de un pelirrojo con gafas.

—Hola chicas~ —las saludo antes de sacar un malvavisco de la bolsa y comérselo—. ¿Cómo es que estáis todas reunidas aquí? —Volvió a repetir la pregunta.

—¡Mire, mire, Byakuran-sempai! ¿A qué es lindo~?

El tal Byakuran puso sus orbes violetas sobre el menudo cuerpo que señalaban sus compañeras. Y con una sonrisa pícara dijo—: Sí que es lindo, pero yo conozco a alguien aún más lindo~

—¡¿Eeehhh? No puede ser, no hay nadie —una de las chicas tuvo la osadía de agarrar el brazo de Kyoya cuando este intentaba irse—, que pueda ser más lindo que él —y para colmo de males, la chica se atrevió a abrazarle.

Eso ya había sido suficiente para él –ya le daba igual que fuera una mujer–, el prefecto sacó sus tonfas sin que ninguna se diera cuenta pero bajo la atenta mirada de los dos unos chicos –sin contar a Kyoya– del grupo. Lo tenía todo preparado y calculado, esas herbívoras iban a ser mordidas hasta la muerte…

…o eso pensaba.

Una mano extranjera le agarró la suya, precisamente la que sujetaba una de sus tonfas, deteniendo el brusco movimiento que iba a dejar inconsciente a las alumnas.

—Kyoya, no causes revuelo en la universidad —esa voz la conocía, y tanto que la conocía. Era la del herbívoro que llevaba buscando toda la santa mañana.

Y no se equivocó, al voltear su rostro hacía el no-invitado se topó con el de Tsuna que le miraba con cansancio. Ya era hora de encontrarle, anda que no había tardado y eso que –por muy grande que fuese el campus– se conocía la universidad entera y hasta ahora no le había visto… ni que hubiera sido intencionado.

—Tsunayoshi-kun~ —el llamado del albino llamó la atención de todos los presentes, las chicas al ver al castaño le saludaron con energía y se fueron –habiendo dejado a Kyoya antes– a sabiendas que no debían de estar presentes.

No era ningún secreto para nadie que al peliblanco le iban los hombres y que iba detrás de Tsuna, al menos ese era el rumor, un rumor que distaba de la realidad.

—Byakuran-san, Shoichi-kun hoy no os había visto.

—Byakuran-san ha estado hablando con… _él_.

—Oh, entonces nada bueno puede salir de esa unión.

—Nada bueno, Tsuna-kun —suspiró el pelirrojo.

—Que malos sois los dos~ Mi lindura y yo no tenemos nada planeado… _aún_~

Kyoya les ignoraba, estaba más ocupado observando su mano agarrada por la de Tsuna, seguramente este se había olvidado por completo.

—Será mejor que me vaya, _él _me debe de estar esperando. Nos vemos~ —se despidió Byakuran dirigiéndose hacia la entrada a la universidad.

—¿Tú que vas hacer, Shoichi-kun?

—Spanner me está esperando, si no te importa…

—¡Por supuesto que no! Necesito preguntarle a este jovencito que hace aquí y no en la escuela —Shoichi se rió al ver el rostro de falso enojo que puso Tsuna y con un adiós se despidió de él—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Tsuna soltándole de la mano.

Kyoya le miró y le contestó la pregunta con otra—: ¿Ellos quiénes eran?

—Unos amigos pero yo he preguntado antes.

El prefecto sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de Tsuna y se las entregó, este al verlas casi grita de alegría al haberlas encontrado y se abalanzó hacia Kyoya abrazándole.

—¡Me has salvado la vida!

—Sólo son unas llaves —murmuró con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Pero Tsuna ya no le escuchaba, había soltado a Kyoya del abrazo y ahora se dedicaba a abrazar las llaves murmurando palabras de felicidad al tenerlas de vuelta.

—Herbívoro…

—¿Sawada-san?

Tsuna se detuvo en seco, esa voz la conocía muy bien. Y tanto que la conocía muy bien, era la voz que llevaba acechándole desde que había entrado esta mañana a la universidad.

Con una sonrisa forzada Tsuna la miró y le dijo—: Takeda-san… que _coincidencia_.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —La chica le dio una sonrisa—. ¿Y él quién es? —Le preguntó con curiosidad al ver a Hibari.

—Ah… bueno…

No le gustaba, para nada. Esa mirada que la herbívora le estaba dando a Tsuna le crispaba los nervios y le agitaba su inexistente paciencia. Necesitaba borrar esa mirada de los ojos de esa antes de que algo malo sucediese. Malo para ella, claro está.

—Soy su amante —soltó Kyoya sin pensárselo dos veces.

Tsuna palideció y Akemi miró al prefecto con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Su amante?

—Sí, ¿algún problema, herbívora?

—No me lo creo —le dijo con altivez—. Si de verdad tuvierais ese tipo de relación, Sawada-san no habría tenido una cita conmigo.

Tsuna cada vez estaba más pálido y Kyoya cada vez la soportaba menos, pero lo dicho por la herbívora lo había enojado aún más y no sólo con ella, sino también con el castaño.

Cuando tenía apenas cuatro años ya se había dado cuenta de que quería a Tsuna como _su _amigo y el de nadie más. Poco después habló con un sempai suyo –quien alega ser su tutor, menuda ridiculez– pidiéndole aclaraciones sobre algunas cosas, porque claro estaba que no iba a pedírselas a su hermano.

Cuando esas pequeñas aclaraciones fueron hechas vio un destello de depresión en los ojos de su sempai, pero poco le importó. Al menos ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber. Y eso era que quería a Tsuna como algo más que un amigo pero el problema erradicaba con que no le había visto en años, dudaba incluso de que este le recordase.

Y ahora que por fin se había encontrado con él de nuevo, venía esta y reclamaba haber tenido una cita con él, y lo peor de todo era que Tsuna no lo negase, cosa que lo convertía en verdad.

—Takeda-san por favor, que se está discutiendo con un niño —le recordó Tsuna a la chica.

Lo que le faltaba, que encima el castaño le viera como eso, un niño. Él, Kyoya Hibari, el terror de Nami-chuu un niño. Eso ya no lo toleraba.

Kyoya agarró la corbata del uniforme del castaño, tirándola hacia abajo hizo que Tsuna se agachara y le besó rudamente, mordiéndole el labio para que abriera la boca y así poder saborear la caverna con la que tantas noches había soñado.

Akemi los separó agarrándose al brazo de Tsuna y tirando de él—. Qué crees que estás haciendo —le reprochó a Kyoya.

—Tomar lo que es mío.

Akemi iba a protestar pero el grito de dos personas la detuvo.

—¡No puede ser~! —Gritaban Haru y Luce a la vez—. ¡Por eso no querías que te buscásemos pareja! ¡Habérnoslo dicho, hombre! —Haru apartó a Akemi bruscamente acaparando uno de los brazos de Tsuna ya que el otro estaba siendo agarrado por Luce.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que dijo Tsuna sin entender nada.

Luce y Haru se acercaron a Kyoya –aún con Tsuna agarrado– y se pusieron a hablar con él, todo esto siendo observado por Giotto y Alaude.

—Hey, Alaude.

—¿Hn?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No quería que le hicieses la vida imposible a mi hermano.

—Ah… por eso te opusiste a que le buscara pareja.

—Hn.

Los dos siguieron viendo como Kyoya era vapuleado por miles de preguntas mientras Tsuna seguía en shock por lo sucedido y Akemi se iba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **He de decir que el final del capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo y no sé si está aceptable… tenía la idea y el principio escrito pero el final… no sé… bueno, ya diréis que os parece.

Me he dado cuenta de un error en la historia y que no sé como resolver (no os preocupéis no le afecta gravemente) por eso si alguien lo descubre y sabe como puedo arreglarlo que me lo diga, sino ya me las apañaré como pueda xP

Los por qué KHR: Vongola o Shiru, ¿¡Ese soy yo?, If Only, Encuentro con la décima generación y Idol Obsession no están actualizados:

-. Los dos primeros por falta de inspiración, aunque el de ¡¿ESY? tengo el capítulo por la mitad, espero poder subirlo cuanto antes.

-. La traducción de If Only me está tomando más tiempo por estos factores:

»The chapter is very lo~ong, y por ende, tardo más.

»He de corregir, no sólo lo que yo traduzco para que sea coherente (aunque a veces se me pasan cosas -.-''), sino también algunas palabras y/o frases "mal expresadas" (es decir, alguna falta de ortografía que me vuelve loca) de la autora.

-. La traducción de ECLDG está en manos de mí beta reader, en cuanto ella lo haya corregido lo subiré~

-. Iba a subirlo y me he dado cuenta de que me falta un párrafo para traducir, esta noche sobre las 10 u 11 (hora española) lo subiré.

Siento mucho las molestias se que prometí TODOS y no ha podido ser porque faltan esos tres, espero y podáis perdonarme *reverencia, reverencia*

Nos leemos.


	10. Interludio IV

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Antes que empecéis a leer el capítulo me gustaría anunciar una cosa, o dos: He adelantado las actualizaciones porque principalmente no he podido coger esa pequeña chispa que da rienda suelta a la imaginación para continuar algunos capítulos y por eso no he podido subir tantos como tenía previsto (más bien he subido menos de la mitad -.-'') por eso pido disculpas, bueno, aclarado este punto quiero aclarar dos más.

-. Después de esta actualización me pondré a editar los capítulos anteriores de mis historias activas e incompletas y cuando las termine volveré a retomar la actividad de las actualizaciones.

-. También que intentaré coger el ritmo de actualizar capítulo por semana de al menos una o dos de mis historias activas, por eso, pido paciencia por favor.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a la pareja perfecta.<strong>

**Interludio IV **

**Dicen que los opuestos se atraen…**

* * *

><p>La gente suele decir que los opuestos se atraen, pero… ¿eso es cierto? Porque, qué sucedería si en una pareja los dos fueran opuestos pero que uno de ellos no aguantara al otro. Bueno, eso es algo que puede suceder porque a veces esa afirmación no es verídica.<p>

Y si no, preguntadle a Alaude que tuvo que aguantar durante tres años a alguien muy opuesto a él de nombre: Knuckle.

En la escuela superior Alaude tuvo que asistir a una que no era la misma que la de Giotto. ¿Por qué? Su madre acababa de morir y su padre quería dejar Namimori para poder pasar página. Fueron a vivir a Tokio y él tuvo que entrar en una escuela de ahí, donde le conoció a _él_.

—Tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, clase —dijo su tutor de aula—. Pasa.

Por la puerta entró el ex boxeador, parecía decaído y con los ánimos por el suelo.

—Es Knuckle y a partir de ahora será vuestro nuevo compañero —el profesor pasó la vista por el aula y luego señaló a un sitio—. Siéntate allí —el sitió, precisamente, estaba detrás de Alaude.

Knuckle asintió y fue hacia donde le había indicado, con una pequeña reverencia le dijo a Alaude—. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

¿La respuesta de Alaude?

Fue un escueto—: Hn.

Cosa que al parecer intrigó al ex boxeador porque desde ese mismo instante se convirtió en su pesadilla andante. Un ex boxeador que lo único que hacía desde ese momento era gritar: '¡Extremo esto!', '¡Extremo lo otro!'. Un aprendiz a sacerdote que sin saber el por qué había decidido ser su _amigo_.

No le aguantaba, cada vez que le oía gritar y dirigirle la palabra le entraba un no-sé-qué de usar la famosa frase que su hermano pequeño se inventó y hacerla realidad… que sino fuera porque era un estudiante modelo… lo habría hecho.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por ser un estudiante modelo? Por una promesa que le hizo a su madre e iba a cumplir.

—¡HEY, ALAUDE! —Gritaba Knuckle desde un extremo del pasillo—. ¡VAYAMOS A LA EXTREMA CAFETERÍA! ¡QUE TENGO HAMBRE!

«No le muerdas hasta la muerte», se repetía una y otra vez como si fuese un mantra. «Sólo te quedan dos años más y te desharás de él».

—¡VENGA ALAUDE! ¡ES QUÉ ESTÁS SORDO!

La ira que emanaba de su cuerpo espantaba a todos los alumnos que veían la escena, excepto al ex boxeador. Este, al contrario, parecía que era atraído por ella. Ni que fuera un imán para gente extravagante.

Con un suspiro murmuró—: Ya voy.

Y es que, lo que más sorprendía a los alumnos era que el frío y distante presidente del Consejo Estudiantil accedía a ir con el extremo, gritón y espontaneo tesorero aguantando el griterío que este daba cada vez que quería hablar o expresarse.

La verdad era, que si le había soportado durante tanto tiempo –tres años– era porque entendía –más o menos– la necesidad que este tenía en gritar cada vez que necesitaba expresarse.

Su retirada del boxeo era algo que le dolió mucho, pero le dolió aún más el haber matado a alguien. Esos gritos eran para desahogarse, seguramente por no haberlo hecho cuando debía, y poder mostrarle al mundo que no era un asesino y que todo fue un accidente.

Alaude podía asegurar que todo mejoró cuando entró en la Todai, se había reencontrado con Giotto –aunque se habían mantenido en contacto– y con el hermano de este. La verdad sea dicha, había echado de menos a los gemelos, se conocían desde hacía mucho y el haber estado separado de ellos durante tres años le había afectado, aunque no lo diría a nadie porque dejaría su orgullo echo añicos.

Cosa que nunca esperó fue que Giotto aceptara tan bien a Knuckle cuando les presentó.

—¡Hey Alaude! —Le llamaba Knuckle cuando Alaude estaba con su pareja—. Vayamos a comer que tengo un hambre extrema.

Algo que Knuckle había aprendido –a base de golpes– era que Alaude le trataba mejor cuando no iba gritando. Por eso, cuando estaba con él su tono de voz disminuía. Sino acababa en el hospital por múltiples fracturas, huesos rotos y contusiones.

Alaude suspiró, él que pensaba que aquí el aprendiz a sacerdote haría otras amistades, que le dejaría tranquilo y no le molestaría más. Iba a decirle, ha dejarle bien claro, que NO iba a comer con él. Que tenía PAREJA y quería estar con este.

Pero Giotto tenía otros planes.

—¿Y tú eres? —Le preguntó el rubio al pelinegro.

—Knuckle, soy el amigo extremo de Alaude —se presentó—. ¿Y tú?

Giotto le sonrió y tendiéndole la mano le dijo—: Giotto, la pareja de Alaude.

La revelación dejó a Knuckle estupefacto, había estrechado la mano con Giotto pero ahora no podía soltarla por la impresión de saber que su amigo era gay.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Le preguntó Giotto a Alaude.

—Es aprendiz a sacerdote, nuestra relación es ilícita —le aclaró.

—Oh, ya veo. Que amigo tan curioso tienes.

—No es mi amigo, es una molesta plaga que no me he podido sacar en tres años.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA AL EXTREMO! —Gritó de repente Knuckle asustando a Giotto y enojando a Alaude—. ¡LAS PAREJAS DE MIS AMIGOS SON MIS PAREJAS! —Vociferó.

—Dirás que 'los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos' —le rectificó Giotto intentando calmar a Alaude.

—¡TAMBIÉN PUEDE DECIRSE DE ESA EXTREMA FORMA!

Y ahí continuó esa peculiar amistad que había entre Knuckle y Alaude. Porque si para Alaude el ex boxeador era alguien insoportable, para Knuckle el ex presidente del Consejo Estudiantil era alguien a quien admirar.

Para Knuckle, Alaude era quien le ayudó –sin darse cuenta– a superar, medianamente, el haber matado a alguien. El haber ensuciado un deporte tan extremo con la muerte de un contrincante. Porque para Knuckle, la amistad de un sólo lado que compartía con Alaude significaba poder seguir adelante y compensar –como podía– sus pecados.

Para Knuckle, Alaude era alguien EXTREMO.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Una vez más os pido disculpas por haber fallado tan terriblemente pero la euforia que he sentido al ver las notas provisionales ha sido tanta que me he olvidado de todo… *Nyanko se sonroja de vergüenza*… y me puse a celebrarlo con una gran fiesta ¬/¬

Nos leemos.


End file.
